LOVE ME HURT ME
by hunhanrakaisoo
Summary: kyungsoo mencintai suaminya yang menyia- nyiakannya , kris dan kyungsoo menimbulkan salah paham didepan jongin . KAISOO , HUNHAN shiper ALL EXO COUPLE
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME HURT ME

Main cast : Kyung soo (gs)

Jong in

Kris

Luhan

All exo member 12OT

Gendre. : sad , angst

Rating. : M A

Disclaimer : kaisoo and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: kyungsoo mencintai suaminya yang menyia- nyiakannya , kris dan kyungsoo menimbulkan salah paham dijongin . kaisoo , hunhan shiper

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

Mulai

Kyungsoo memasak di pagi ini. Memasak untuk suami nya..

"Kyungsoo ,,, kyungsoo kemari kau. Sudah berkali - kali jangan bereskan tempat tuli atau buta! " bentak jongin.

"Maaf , aku lupa. " Jawab kyungsoo sedikit terisak.

"Atau kau ingin buat aku marah? Dan untuk apa kau memasak untukku aku tak sudi memakannya " Bentak jongin sambil mendorong kyungsoo sehingga kedua tangannya terkena minyak panas. Lalu dia pergi

"Hikss appooo.. Appoo" kyungsoo melihat kedua tangannya yang terluka parah

Kyungso pov

"Apa aku bukan manusia, jongie.. Kenapa kau slalu menyalahkan ku jongie... Aku harus apa jongie... Apa aku harus mati..."

Kyungso pov end

Jongin pov..

"Kapan dia pergi, sudah aku siksa setiap hari. Argghhhhhhhhh muak aku melihatnya setiap hari."

Jongin pov end

Jongin presdir di perusahaan ayahnya JI copr. Dia anak tunggal yang di paksa menikah dengan anak presdir KS copr untuk menyatukan kerja sama . Dia tidak mencintai kyungsoo. Yang dia cintai hanya suzy . tapi suzy telah bunuh diri tepat disaat kyungsoo dan jongin menikah. Jongin membenci kyungsoo dan menginginkan dia menderita untuk membalas kematian suzy bagi dia lebih baik begitu dari pada membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri .

Di mobil luhan

Luhan tergesa - gesa membawa kyungsoo ke rumah sakit dia kaget melihat kedua tangan kyungso terluka bakar parah

"soo soo, kenapa tangan mu sayang? Kau di apakan lagi dengan jongin , pergi lah soo dia tidak mencintaimu soo , apa harus kau mati dulu baru kau meninggalkannya ?" air mata luhan menetes, sambil melihat tangan kyungso yang parah itu.

"hanie, bukan jongin yang salah , ini aku tidak hati – hati terpeleset hingga tangan ku masuk ke dalam pegorengan itu " jawab kyungsoo seraya membela suaminya .

"aku tau soo dia yang melakukannya , tinggalah dengan ku dan sehun biar appamu itu urusan aku ,dia harus tau soo putri kesayangannya di siksa seperti ini "jawab luhan lagi

"aku mohon hanie jangan sampai appa tau, aku takut dia akan menghancurkan JI corp, jangan sampai jongin kenapa – kenapa , aku mohon luhan , aku mohon . aku tak ingin dia menderita aku mohon sekali luhan , aku mohon" tangisan kyungsoo begitu memilukan ketika mendengar kata – kata dari luhan

Luhan tak tega melihat sahabat kecilnya ini menangis, tapi dia juga tidak tahan melihat dia menderita , bukan hanya jongin yang sakit hati disini . kyungsoo juga harus memutuskan kris padahal mereka berdua sudah memimpikan masa depan bersama

Flasback

Di taman bunga dekat rumah kyungsoo dia menemui kekasihnya yang sudah 5 tahun ini bersama untuk memutuskannya

"oppa , aku ingin kita putus" ujar kyungsoo menahan tangisnya

" kenapa soo ,aku tidak mau , aku akan membawa ayah dan ibuku untuk melamarmu soo, kita akan menikah soo, aku ku bawa ke kanada dan kita hidup dengan anak – anak kita soo " kris sedikit membentak dan kris memegang tangan kyungsoo

" oppa, mianhe .. ini keputusan appa , aku harus menjadi anak berbakti oppa" kyungsoo menangis.

Kris langsung memeluk kyungsoo

"mianhe changi , uljima" bisik kris sambil mendekap erat kyungsoo " kalau kau tidak berhenti aku cium ne "

Tangis kyungsoo tidak berhenti

CUP..

"oppa, pervert huftttt "kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"uhhh changiii jangan begitu ,hmm besok aku akan ke tempat appa mu dan meminta kau menjadi milikku soo , tak ada penawaran jika kau menolak,aku akan bunuh diri" jawab kris

Kyungsoo mematung tidak dapat berkata – kata lagi hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya kepada kekasihnya itu , dia bagai buah simalakama kris bunuh diri atau ayahnya terkena serangan jantung

Flasback end

Di ruangan dokter yixing

"eonie , bagaimana tangan kyunsoo ?"tanya luhan

"luka bakar 50% hanie , dia sudah aku perban . dia tidak bisa memasak dahulu dan melakukan apapun dengan tangannya itu. Minggu depan dia bisa datang lagi ke sini "

"eonie, kandungan mu sudah berapa bulan, aigoooo oppa suho itu baru melahirkan sudah membuat istrinya hamil lagi " tanya luhan sambil nyengir

Kyungsoo yang mendengar tentang hamilpun, dia menangis betapa dia menginginkan buah hati agar bisa menemani kesepiannya, dia tapi itu mustahil jongin tidak pernah menyentuhnya selain berpegangan tangan waktu pernikahan

" haissss anak ini mulutmu itu yah kalau didengan oppa mu itu dia bisa menjitakmu"

"mendengar appa yeobo? Mendengar anak satu ini mengejekku" sanggah suho sambil menjitak dongsaengnya

Tuk ..

"Appo oppa huftt, soo soo kita pulang . ada di guardian evil disini " ledek luhan

"haizzz suamimu itu yang evil" balas suho

"Hahhahahhhaha" luhan tertawa tetapi dia tetap berjalan meninggalkan kakak dan kakak iparnya

Diruangan yixing

"yeobo, kai lagi – lagi melukai soo soo, tangannya terkena luka bakar 50%"

"aku akan menghabisi kai kalau kyungsoo mengijinkannya yeobo, tapi kalau seperti ini terjadi lagi aku akan menghabisi kai tanpa ijin kyungsoo"geram suho.

Sore hari jongin pulang cepat karena mengambil berkas – berkas pentingnya.

Ketika dia melaju di depan rumah dia tidak sengaja melihat kyungsoo pulang dengan seorang laki – laki ."wanita jalang, buka semua topengmu di depanku" ujar jongin dan melaju ke kantornya lagi

Di rumah kyungsoo

"hmmm terima kasih kris , dan akan aku usahakan datang ke pernikahanmu dengan tao. Kalian mau masuk dulu ke rumah ku ? tanya kyungsoo

"tidak kyung, tao sudah terlalu lelah karena hari ini dia ikut untuk mengenal semua sahabat ku."

Tolak kris

" pai pai eonie kyungie. Anyeong salam buat oppa kai ne" teriak tao dari dalam mobil.

"anyeong tao. Pasti ku sampaikan"

Kyungsoo bertemu pasangan muda itu di dekat rumah sakit untuk memberinya undangan pernikahan mereka dan di antarkan pulang karena luhan tidak bisa mengantarnya karena sehun merengek untuk di antarkan ke bandara saat itu juga.

Jongin pulang dengan bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat , dia mencari kyungso dengan berteriak – teriak

"kyungsoooo, hey wanita jalang kemari . kyungsoo siniiiiii cepat" teriak jongin

"Ya jongin ada apa? Aigo kau mabuk?"tanya kyungsoo sambil memapah jongin ke kasurnya. Slama ini mereka berbeda kamar , dan dia tidak di ijinkan untuk menginjakan kaki di ruangan itu

PLAKK..

"hei wanita jalang , buka semua topengmu aku sudah membenci semua yang melekat di dirimu , kau hanya aib bagi ku, istri yang suka selingkuh . hahhahahaha suamimu kerja kau malah keluar dengan mantanmu. Kau hanya sampah bagiku " teriak jongin

Dia menarik rambut kyungsoo dan membenturkan kepala istrinya ke meja nakas , berulang kali .

"appo jongin appo oppa hiks hiks" tangis kyungsoo semakin deras

"appo? Apa lagi aku yang harus kehilangan Suzy karena permintaan appamu. Kau merusak kebahagiaan ku kyungsoo" bisik jongin di kuping kyungsoo

Di pelipis kanan kyungsoo menetes darah dari lukanya, dia menangis dan hanya menangis , dia hanya menerima perlakuan jongin karena dia terlalu mencintai jongin hingga menjadi bodoh .

Jongin menampar kyungsoo terus menerus hingga kyungsoo pingsan , dan sekali jongin menendang perut kyungsoo. Hingga terlihat darah di sudut bibir kyungsoo .

Setelah itu kyungsoo di seret hingga ke pintu depan rumah, jongin membiarkan kyungsoo kedinginan .

Kyungsoo tebangun dari pingsannya

" jongin saranghae, sambil menitikan air matanya"ucap kyungsoo lirih dan tidak dapat bergerak karena semua badannya sakit.

Esok paginya kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya dengan tertatih. Jongin sudah tidak peduli dengan kyungsoo.

"Ah iya, aku harus membuat sarapan untuk jongin. " Tiba - tiba kyungsoo pingsan di kamarnya.

Malam harinya jongin pulang dengan keadaan mabuk lagi.

"KYUNGSOO KYUNGSOO! KEMARIIIIII!" Teriak jongin

" Iya, tunggu sedang memasak " jawab kyungsoo. Dia memaksakan masak, padahal tangannya belum sembuh. Tapi kyungsoo nekat.

Sedikit tertatih kyungsoo mendekati jongin

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo.

" Kemari mendekatlah" ucap lembut jongin.

"Iya"takut kyungsoo.

"Puaskan aku malam ini" bisik seduktiv jongin ke kuping kyungsoo.

"Andwe,jongin badanku sakit smua. Aku tidak mau." Tolak kyungsoo.

"Wanita jalang, bisa- bisanya kau menolak suamimu." Teriak jongin sambil menampar kyungsoo.

"Andweee jongin... Andweeeeeeee"

Malam itu jongin memperkosa kyungsoo.. Dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan harta kekayaan ayah kyungsoo.

Flasback

" Jongin" ucap kyuhyun..

"Appa mertua, kapan appa tiba di korea" kaget jongin.

"Sudah dari kemarin anakku, bagaimana dengan kyungsoo , sudah hamilkah dia? Cepatlah , appa sudah semakin tua"

"Ne appa, aku akan lebih berusaha." Jawab jongin

" Appa tidak sempat bertemu kyungsoo, setelah bertemu dengan mu aku akan kembali lagi ke china. Aku sudah tua jongin. Aku ingin memberikan jabatanku kepada anak ku kyungsoo tapi dia sudah memiliki suami. Mungkin appa akan berikan kepadamu jongin. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Apa appa? " Jawab jongin.

"Appa ingin kau memberikanku cucu. Akan ku berikan semua jabatan dan sahamku kepadamu, aku ingin merawat cucuku di hari tua. Oh iyaa pesawatku sebentar lagi take off. Aku pergi jongin, salam kan untuk anak tersayangku " jelas kyuhyun

"Pasti appa, hati - hati appa" jawab jongin.

Flasback end

Pagi hari kyungsoo terbangun di samping jongin yang memeluk nya erat.

Kyungsoo pov

Ya tuhan.. Ini mimpikah, aku bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan jongin di pinggangku. Jangan bangunkan aku jika ini hanya mimpi.

Lekuk wajahnya, hidungnya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya..

Kyungsoo mencuri ciuman jongin yang masih tertidur.

Kyungsoo pov end

"Eunggghhhhh... Kyungsoo, stiap malam kita akan melakukan "itu" aku ingin mempunyai anak" kata jongin

" Ne,, oppa" jawab kyungsoo tanpa curiga sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo senang sekali dengan kata - kata jongin. Dia sudah sangat ingin memiliki anak.

"Bodoh kau kyungsoo. Kau dan ayahmu akan ku buat menderita setelah aku mendapatkan harta kalian" ujar jongin dalam hati.

Seminggu setelah itu.

"Kyungiiieeeee nooonnnaaaaaa" panggil sehun di luar rumah kyungsoo

" Ne. Changkaman sehuna" jawab kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya kyungsoo .

" Ini istriku menitipkan kau makanan. Dia baru saja belajar membuat soup. Mohon diterima . Hm.. Ini juga obat muntahber" ujar sehun.

" Untuk apa sehun?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil membulatkan seperti O.O

" Hais jangan membulatkan matamu berlebihan,itu akan membuat para burung hantu terasa disaingi, Kau akan tahun jika sudah memakannya"ujar nya sambil me-smirk ..

"Oh ya tadi kris bilang besok kita semua di ajak bertemu"

" Oke sehuna, besok aku pasti akan datang" senyum kyungsoo.

Sehun pov

Syukurlah kau sudah tersenyun kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang akan turun di pipimu. Kuharap jongin sudah berubah dan bisa menjagamu.

Sehun pov end

Kyungsoo memakan soup yang di buat oleh luhan.

"Hmmm... Boleh juga nyonya oh ini enak, hm akan ku sisakan untuk jongin"kyungsoo bermonolog.

Kyungsoo tertidur di ruang tamu.

Jongin pulang dan dia langsung kekamar. Tiba - tiba dia mendengar suara ..

Hoeeeekkkkk hoeeeekkkkkkk

Tbc

* * *

Kyungsoo akan hamilkah .. Jongin akan berubahkah..

Review ne pliss ..

Gomawo reader :) :) :) pliss jangan silder.. :):):)


	2. Chapter 2

Love me hurt me (chap 2)

Main cast :Kyungsoo (gs)

Jong in

Sehun

Luhan (gs)

All exo member 12OT

Gendre. : sad , angst, romance

Rating. : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary : Kyungsoo keracunan dan semua sahabat Kyungsoo menyalahi Jongin dan kedatangan Yejin dan Kris membuat masalah baru. WARNING GS FOR UKE

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

* * *

Sehun pov

Syukurlah kau sudah tersenyun Kyungsoo. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang akan turun di pipimu. Kuharap Jongin sudah berubah dan bisa menjagamu.

Sehun pov end

Kyungsoo memakan soup yang di buat oleh luhan.

"Hmmm... Boleh juga nyonya Oh ini, hm akan ku sisakan untuk Jongin"Kyungsoo bermonolog.

Kyungsoo tertidur di ruang tamu.

Jongin pulang dan dia langsung kekamar. Tiba - tiba dia mendengar suara ..

Hoeeeekkkkk hoeeeekkkkkkk

* * *

Chapter 2

Tiba - tiba Jongin berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo, dan melihat Kyungsoo bersandar di pinggir watafel . Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Jongin

" Tidak ap... "

BRUKK

Sebelum selesai menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo pingsan.. Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo untuk bergegas ke rumah sakit

Jongin pov.

Apa dia hamil, padahal baru sminggu. Baguslah smakin cepat smakin ini akan kutendang kau dan ayahmu yang bawel itu...dan aku akan pisah dengan bencana sepertimu

Jongin pov end

Jongin buru - buru membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit terdekat. Bibir dan wajah Kyungsoo memucat dan masih sesekali muntahdi mobil.

Di mobil sesekali Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo dan marah – marah karena Kyungsoo mengotori mobilnya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, langsung di bawa ke UGD kebetulan Yixing dokter jaga di UGD hari ini,Yixing langsung memeriksa Kyungsoo. Terlihat wajah Yixing panik , dia sepeti ingin meluapkan amarahnya ke Jongin karena melihat Kyungsoo terkapar pingsan.

Tak butuh waktu lama Yixing menyimpulkan Kyungsoo sakit apa. Kyungsoo keracunan makanan terlihat pada muntahannya.

**Di ruangan Yixing**

"Soo, hmmmm aku harus bagaimana menghadapi mu?bisakah kau pergi dari rumah itu, sudah cukup bagimu untuk menderita seperti ini.. Lebam - lebam mu ini ,luka -luka mu ini , kurang cukup kah Soo? Dan sekarang kau muntah muntah keracunan. Apa dia meracunimu Soo? Kau ingin meliat kita menangis Soo tolonglah ini demi kebahagian mu Soo." Yixing bermonolog langsung menghubungi suaminya

o-o

To : my yeobo guardian angel

Yeobo, Kyungsoo keracunan. Dia sudah aku tangani. 

From : my yeobo guardian angel

Apa?Dia di antar dengan siapa? 

To : my yeobo guardian angel

Jongin. Jangan macam macam. Aku akan membencimu kalau kalian berkelahi di rumah sakit ini.

From : my yeobo guardian angel

Tidak akan . Aku akan kesana bye:*

Suho berlari ke arah ruangan istrinya di depan ruangan itu Jongin sedang menunggu istrinya , Suho langsung marah dan menarik kerah baju Jongin...

"kau apakan Kyungsoo , Brengsek..kurang cukup kau buat dia menderita."

"hyung aku tidak melakukan apa – apa , tiba – tiba dia pingsan" jawab Jongin santai.

"Jangan bohong Jongin, kau menaruh apa di makanannya ?"

"makanan?aku saja tidak tahu dia makan apa" kata Jongin

"Yeobo ... Jongin, sudah lebih baik masuk. Dan lihat Kyungie!" bentak Yixing

Suho dan Jongin memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo, dan mereka melihat Kyungsoo yang keadaan lemah.

"bodoh" hanya itu kata – kata yang Jongin berikan dan dia berlalu pergi

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah sadar, dia engan membuka matanya. Setelah mendengar kata – kata dari Jongin,Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata.

Setelah itu Jongin tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumah sakit

o-o

Esok harinya Luhan ke rumah Kyungsoo , tapi dia tidak mendapatkan Kyungsoo di rumahnya , dia langsung menelefon handphone Kyungsoo

"Yoboseyo, Kyung kau dimana aku di depan rumah mu dengan Sehun, aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu Xiumin dan Jongdae"

_"__Luhan, ini Yixing"_

"omo? Mana Kyungi eonni?"

_" __dia di rumah sakit dia keracunan, sepertinya ada yang memberikan soup pedas ke dia , kemarin Jongin yang membawa dia kesini" _

"hiks hiks eonni,aku yang memberikan soup itu ke Kyungie, bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanya Luhan sambil terisak.

_"__kau ini Luhan, kau tidak tahu Kyungie lambungnya lemah sekali. Kau bisa membuat lambungnya luka mengerti? Untung saja dia di bawa tepat waktu_."

"aku akan kesana . anyeong eonni" balas Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan langsung bergegas kerumah sakit. Di perjalanan Luhan menangis terus dan Sehun bingung mengatasi Luhan jika menangis jika sudah begini tidak ada yang akan bisa membuat Luhan berhenti. Setibanya di rumah sakit Luhan langsung masuk ke ruangan Lay. Lay juga tidak bisa menyalahkan pasangan ini , kaerna mereka tidak tahu dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhe noona aku yang memberikan soup itu ke noona , hiks aku minta maaf , aku tidak tahu lambung Kyungsoo nonna itu rentan dengan pedas."isak Sehun

"heiiii maknae, sudah kau jangan menangis lagi ne, mana ada evil menangis" jawab Kyungsoo

Mereka semua tertawa melihat Sehun menangis .Luhan bertanya ke Kyungsoo "Soo, mana suamimu?"

"Mungkin dia sibuk"Kyungsoo menjawbnya sambil tersenyum. Luhan seaakan tahu perasaan Kyungsoo yang di abaikan oleh suaminya

"Besok kau boleh pulang Soo, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah ne"

"Aigoooo, tidak usah Luhanie"

"aku tidak menerima penolakan ne"

Dan mereka bersenda gurau sampai jam besuk berakhir.

o-o

Sesampai nya di rumah, Jongin langsung pergi dan menganggap Kyungsoo tidak hanya mendiamkan Kyungsoo di ruang televisi. Kyungsoo mendekati suaminya untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Dia memegang tangan Jongin

PLAKK BRUK

Jongin langsung menampar dan menendangnya ."jangan sentuh aku" lalu Jongin masuk ke kamarnya

"Jonginnnnn, sakit hiks, sakit" isak tangis Kyungsoo

Dikamarnya Jongin menelepon seseorang.

" Hallo , Lee Hyejin , sesuai dengan perjanjian kita, datanglah ke rumah ku. Dia sudah pulang, aku ingin menambahkan waktu perjanjian kita. Kau boleh keluar dari rumah ini jika dia sudah hamil. Kutunggu kau hari ini jika tidak aku akan menjebloskan suamimu ke penjara"

_"__yap , bos"_

Beberapa jam kemudian .

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Kyungsoo bergegas membuka pintu.

"Ya, mecari siapa?'tanya Kyungsoo

"benar ini rumah Kim Jongin? Kau siapa pembantunya, aku Yejin kekasihnya" Jelas Yejin

Deg

"ne, aku istrinya, silahkan masuk"jawab Kyungsoo

Jongin keluar kamarnya, dan dia terlihat tersenyum sinis melihat Kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk Yejin

"kau baru sampai changiya" tanya Jongin

"ne oppa, aku lelah bawa koper – koper ini." Keluh Yejin. 

Kyungsoo bergegas membersih kan kamar tamu supaya bisa di pakai Yejin.

"KYUNGSOOO KYUNGSOOOO" Teriak Jongin

"ne"

"bawa koper – koper ini ke kamarku"jawab Jongin

"tapi... tapi" Kyungsoo kaget samapi tergagap

Jongin emosi karena Kyungsoo sudah mulai langsung mendorong Kyungsoo sampai terjatuh di samping koper – koper berat hati Kyungsoo membawa koper – koper itu. Setelah keluar dari kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menangis dan masuk ke kamarnya karna melihat mereka berciuman.

Kyungsoo pov

Sakit jongin, sampai kapan kau berubah ? aku lelah Jongin. Sampai kapan kau seperti ini

Kyungsoo pov end

Dikamar Jongin

"Yejin, apa aku membayarmu untuk hal – hal yang tidak aku sukai? Apa aku membayar untuk menjadi patung hah? Kalau perlu kau memukulnya " tanya Jongin sambil menarik rambut Yejin

"appo Jongin, mian"

" dan satu hal lagi , kau tidur di sofa itu" jelas Jongin

"ne bos"jawab Jongin

Jongin pov

Ini baru permulaan , Kyungsoo"

Jongin pov end

Kyungsoo gelisah mengingat mereka berdua tidur di satu kamar , dan menangis hingga matanya lelah dan tertidur .

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo sudah bergegas memasak untuk suaminya , padahal tangannya belum benar – benar sembuh, dia menunggu sampai Jongin keluar kamar.

"Jongin ini aku bawa makanan untukmu di kantor ." kata Kyungsoo

"mulai besok kau harus membuatkan dua porsi untukku dan Yejin , dan ini untukmu saja Yejin"

"ne" kata Yejin

Kyungsoo pov

Sakit Jongin , kau bisa begitu manis ke dia tapi tidak untukku, apa salahku Jongin

Kyungsoo pov end

Beberapa saat kemudian handphonenya berdering , Kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya

"yoboseyo?"

"Kyung , antarkan aku membelikan kado untuk Tao ne, aku tidak tahu selera wanita seperti apa. Apalagi my baby panda itu susah di tebak. nanti jam 11 ku tunggu di cafe LOVE. Tidak ada penolakan " tegas Kris

" ne jam 11 oppa, aku akan datang" jawab Kyungsoo

Jongin belum keluar rumah, dia mendengarkan percakapan Kyungsoo di telepon. Dan mengantarkan Yejin ke rumah suaminya .

o-o

Jongin tidak berkerja hari ini dia masih kepikiran dengan siapa Kyungsoo keluar. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menemui Kris di Cafe itu . Jongin melihat Kyungsoo bersama pria yang sama saat di rumahnya . Jongin langsung naik pitam dan

langsung melabrak Kris

"BRENGSEK, KAU BERMAIN – MAIN DENGAN ISTRI ORANG" Teriak Jongin sambil memukuli Kris dengan brutal

"JONGIN" Kyungsoo langsung berteriak sambil menangis

Mereka saling baku hantam sampai Jongin puas memukul Kris. Setelah itu Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kris

"Jongin ku mohon, dengarkan aku dulu" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin agar ingin mendengar penjelasannya

PLAKK

"sekali jalang tetap jalang" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak

Lalu Jongin beranjak pergi

"Brengsek sekali dia. Kau tak apa, Kyungie?"tanya Kris

"ne oppa, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kali ini" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menangis

"aku antar pulang" jawab Kris

Kris pov

Bajingan , kalau tau Kyungsoo seperti sampah di mata dia , aku tak akan melepaskannya dulu. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kris pov end

o-o

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak akan peduli dengan Kyungsoo . hanya saja ia takut jika akan lebih lama mendapatkan anak dari Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo juga mempunyai pacar lagi. Berhari – hari setelah kejadian itu Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Apa aku harus memberi tahu semuanya Soo ke Jongin, agar dia berubah? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat lebammu . Dia harus tahu keadaanmu bagaimana, semakin lama kau menutupinya semakin sakit. Dan lagi dia sudah beselingkuh Kyung, bisa kah kau buka pikiranmu. Sudah dua hari dia pergi bersama kekasihnya"

" ne aku tahu. Setiap hari aku berdoa Luhanie, pasti akan berubah. Aku yakin Luhanie dia akan berubah" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya takut dia terlambat berubah Kyung"ujar Luhan dalam hati

TBC

* * *

Fuyu no Sakura : kabarku baik Fuyu , pa kabar juga? terima kasih atas reviewnya . akan aku perlambat alurnya . terima kasih untuk kritikannya itu sangat membantu aku yang masih pemula.

Dela : ini aku udah update terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca

Aqila : iya aku akan perlambat alurnya ne,di tunggu ya Jongin tobat atau tidak. terima kasih untuk kritikannya slamat membaca ya J . terima kasih atas reviewnya

Yoyoye: sip udah aku keluarin chapter 2 . terima kasih atas reviewnya

Doaddict : iya mian do.. aku akan perlambat alutnya. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya

Smayanti : di tunggu ya Jongin akan berubah atau kasih untuk review nya

: sip udah aku lanjut ya terima kasih atas reviewnya

Org : maaf ya kalo masih jelek menurut kamu, iya aku baru pertama kali buatnya jadi masih banyak untuk di perbaiki. Terima kasih untuk mereview. Aku akan perbaiki lagi

Noname : maaf ya kalo masih jelek dari segi alur dan membingungkan , aku masih pemula dan pertama bikin ff . terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Aku akan perbaiki lagi

Zoldyk : terima kasih udah suka ff ini , terima kasih juga udah mereview . aku udah update yah

Dokimkyungsoojongin: iya aku perlambat alurnya , kasian Kyungsoo kalo sedih mulu . hehehhe terima kasih atas reviewnya

t.a :di tunggu karma nya Jongin ne . terima kasih atas reviewnya

Kaisooship : terima kasih atas reviewnya. Di tunggu karma nya jongin . hehehhe jangan lupa baca lagi ya

Melizwufan: heheheh kamu benar, soal pengalaman pribadi keracunan makanan. terima kasih atas reviewnya

Ariasweden : terima kasih untuk kritiknya. Membantu aku banget yang masih akan perbaiki cara penulisan ku . aku perlambat alurnya . terima kasih atas reviewnya kaisoo feels JJJ

Axindira : sudah aku update ya. Selamat membaca. terima kasih atas reviewnya

* * *

Maaf kalau mengecewakan aku masih pemula dan ini ff pertamaku harap memaklumi kalau alurnya, ide ceritanya kalo banyak Typo update kilat ga sempet cek lagi

Terima kasih untuk membacanya

Salam

Hunhanrakaisoo

* * *

Jangan lupa review ya


	3. Chapter 3

Love me hurt me (chap 3)

Main cast :Kyungsoo (gs)

Jong in

Kris

ChanHyun

Park Chanyeol

All exo member 12OT

Gendre. : sad , angst, romance , maried life

Rating. : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: Kyungsoo mencari suaminya, Jongin masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Chanyeol datang di kehidupan Kyungsoo dan membuat masalah baru.

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

Spesial thanks to:

**(Dela**; **zoldyk**; **doaddict; httstzz**; **yixingcom**; **fuyu no sakura; SMayanti**; **Rechi**;**_****a.t.i.n.a.a.k.a.i.s.o.o****_ ; Kim Hyunsoo; T.a; exindira; kkamjong cute; nam mingyu; SyiSehun; xing mae30; lisnana1**; **Rly. ; aqila k; Rly. ; l xi)**

* * *

Kris pov

Bajingan , kalau tau Kyungsoo seperti sampah di mata dia , aku tak akan melepaskannya dulu. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kris pov end

o-o

Sebenarnya Jongin tidak akan peduli dengan Kyungsoo . hanya saja ia takut jika akan lebih lama mendapatkan anak dari Kyungsoo jika Kyungsoo juga mempunyai pacar lagi. Berhari – hari setelah kejadian itu Jongin tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Apa aku harus memberi tahu semuanya Soo ke Jongin, agar dia berubah? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat lebammu . Dia harus tahu keadaanmu bagaimana, semakin lama kau menutupinya semakin sakit. Dan lagi dia sudah beselingkuh Kyung, bisa kah kau buka pikiranmu. Sudah dua hari dia pergi bersama kekasihnya"

" ne aku tahu. Setiap hari aku berdoa Luhanie, pasti akan berubah. Aku yakin Luhanie dia akan berubah" jawab Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya takut dia terlambat berubah Kyung"ujar Luhan dalam hati

* * *

Chapter 3

Kyungsoo selalu menangis jika hari sudah malam,Jongin sudah tiga hari tidak pulang, berkali - kali dia menghubungi ponsel Jongin tidak pernah di angkat. Pikiran pikiran jelek pun kadang silih berganti datang. Dia selalu memasak untuk dua porsi makanan. Tapi itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Sesekali air matanya jatuh ketika memasak.. Bodoh ya memang bodoh. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin yang selalu menyiksanya. Dia lebih merindukan di siksa Jongin dari pada hidup tanpa Jongin.

" Jongin, kau dimana ? Apa kau baik - baik saja?bogoshipo oppa "ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap jalanan yang kosong. Ya memang hatinya sakit melihat Jongin bersama wanita lain. Tapi lebih sakit lagi ketika dia harus menerima kenyataan Jongin pergi meninggalkan dia.

Dia sudah tidak tahan menunggu Jongin pulang, dia langsung menelepon Sehun untuk menemani dia mencari Jongin.. Berkali - kali dia menghubungi Sehun tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia nekat keluar sendirian dan menuju perusahaan suaminya tak lupa dia membawa bekalnya. Sekarang tubuh Kyungsoo sudah seperti zombie hidup tubuhnya kurus hingga tulang selangkanya pun terlihat , pipi tirus dan matanya bengkak. Dia tidak ingin memalukan suaminya, sehingga dia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi bengkak mata nya

Sesampainya di kantor suaminya , semua karyawanya terpana baru kali ini Nyonya besar Grup JI datang ke kantor suaminya. Mereka terpaku dengan kecantikan dari istri pemilik grup JI sekligus pewaris grup KS. Dia langsung menuju ke ruangan suaminya. Tepat di depan pintu ruangan suaminya dia melihat Yejin.

"Buat apa kau kesini?" Cegah Yejin di depan ruangan itu,karena di dalam ada Kristal mantan pacar Jongin.

"Aku ingin memberikan bekal ini ke suamiku, ada kah dia di dalam? " Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak ada," tegas Yejin sambil berdiri di tengah - tengah pintu itu

"Aku ingin menemuinya ku mohon Yejin" sambil memaksa masuk tapi Yejin mencegahnya sehingga Kyungsoo terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh. Makanan yang dia bawa jatuh tak beraturan di lantai. Ketika itu juga pintu ruangan Jongin terbuka dan seorang wanita keluar dengan rambut agak berantakan dan kancing bagian atasnya terbuka.

"Aigooooo,Yejin apa yang lakukan ke nona cantik ini. Haisssss kalau Jonginku dan aku sudah bersama lagi. Akan ku pecat kau." Ucap Kristal ke Yejin. Kristal membantu Kyungsoo bangun.

Deg. Kata - kata "Jongin ku" membuat hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Tapi dia berusaha tersenyum

"Yak,yak,Kristal sii Jongin sudah punya orang lain, sudah sana pergi kalian berdua" sahut Yejin.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata. Untung Kristal tidak melihatnya, obrolan ringan mengiringi mereka hingga pelataran parkir.

"Cha, aku duluan Kyungsoo sii,anyeong". Kristal langsung berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Anyeong Kristal sii"balas Kyungsoo yang juga menuju mobilnya

o-o

Kyungsoo berdiam diri di mobilnya. Dia hanya terisak. Dia membuka handphonenya dan melihat foto pernikahannya. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya Jongin tersenyum manis.

_Setelah Yejin ada kristal entah siapa lagi yang akan datang. Kau membuatku sesak Jongin. Belum cukup kah kau membuatku sakit seperti ini. Apa kau menginginkan kita pisah?_

Sementara di kantor Jongin.

"Mianhe Kyungsoo aku berbuat seperti ini, aku tidak mau menambah sakit hatimu,aku memang tidak mengenalmu tapi kau wanita terbaik yang ku kenal." liirih Yejin sambil bersiap ke ruangan Jongin

Tok tok tok

"Sajangnim, ini dokument yang anda butuhkan." Yejin menyerahkan dokument ke atas meja Jongin. Tiba - tiba Jongin menatap tajam Yejin

"Ada apa ribut - ribut di luar tadi" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil semua dokumen itu.

"Mian sajangnim, tadi... Tadi... Nyonya Kyungsoo kesini, aku tidak sengaja mendorongnya" ucap Yejin takut - takut dan menunduk ke bawah

Deg... Jongin sejenak berhenti menulis.

"Keluar" kata Jongin mengusir Yejin tanpa memndangnya.

"Tapi sajangnim... " Bantah Yejin

"KU BILANG KELUAR , YA KELUAR! ARGHHHHHHHHHHH " Bentak Jongin ke Yejin . Yejin langsung keluar dengan tergesa - gesa. Di dalam ruangan Jongin menghamburkan dokumen dan semua yang ada di atas mejanya. Jongin memejamkan matanya._ " kapan kau lelah,Kyung. Kenapa kau selalu ada di sekitarku, aku takut, aku takut menghianati Suzy."_

Di sisi lain

Kyungsoo menangis sambil memegang dadanya seraya dia tidak bisa meluapkan amarahnya. Setelah lelah menangis Kyungsoo bergegas pulang ke rumahnya. Diperjalanan dia juga tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Entah berapa kali dia berhenti di tengah jalan kepalanya pusing dan matanya perih. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya sambil memeluk foto pernikahannya.

o-o

Sore harinya di kediaman keluarga Kim

TETTTTTTT TETTTTTTT TETTTTTTT

"Iya sebentar" Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya, dan bergegas ke pintu depan rumahnya. Setelah dia membuka pintu dia tersenyum karena Yejin yang datang

"Yejin ah.. Kau kembali mana Jongin? Di mobil kah?" Senyum Kyungsoo merekah mencari - cari suaminya.

"Tidak Kyungsoo sii ,ini ku berikan alamat Jongin berada. Besok bisa bertemu sebentar, ah iya ini suamiku Lee Junho, hmm ada yang ingin aku bicarakan besok ,ku tunggu di cafe SM jam 10 pagi. anyeong " ucap Yejin sambil tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo masih menyambut hangat mereka berdua.

"Ne Yejin sii, aku akan menemuimu anyeong" setelah Yejin pergi Kyungsoo langsung melihat alamatnya.._ Apartemen kawasan Apgujeong.. Ah bukankah ini kawasan apartement Suho Oppa. Akhirnya aku bisa menemukan mu Jongin. _

Setelah Yejin pulang,Kyungsoo langsung bersiap - siap ke apgujeong. Dia berdandan sencantik mungkin , ya walaupun dia sudah cantik. Dia langsung menancapkan gas nya, di perjalanan Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu EXO. Terlihat senyum yang merekah yang keluar dari love lips nya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menuju kawasan apartemen suaminya..

o-o

Di depan apartemen Jongin

Tok tok tok

"Sebentar" jawab malas Jongin sambil berjalan ke pintu. Dan membuka sedikit pintu apartemennya, dan dia kaget ternyata Kristal yang ada di depan pintu itu.

"Kristal,Kau... buat apa kau kesini, pergi sekarang juga, belum puas tadi ku tampar HAH?" Tanya Jongin sekaligus menahan Kristal masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"PERGI ATAU KU PANGGIL SECURITY !"tegas Jongin sambil mendorong Kristal menjauh dari pintu dan menutup pintu.

"Aigoooo opppaaaaa bogoshipo" ucap Kristal sambil mengedor - gedor pintu apartemen Jongin. Jongin tetap mengacuhkan Kristal

Di kejauhan Kyungsoo mencari - cari apartemen yang bernomor 88 , sebelum menemukan apartemen itu Kyungsoo bertemu Kristal dan Kristal merasa curiga Kyungsoo ada di kawasan apartement Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sii , sedang apa kau di sini ? " Tanya Kristal heran.

"Aku... Aku..." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup dan menunduk

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo di sebut, Jongin langsung menengok pintu dan tergesa - gesa membuka pintu. Dia melihat Kyungsoo menunduk dan Jongin segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam apartemennya sebelum Kyungsoo jujur dan membuat Kristal sii nekat seperti dulu. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk punggung Jongin dan membujuk dia pulang.

Kristal kaget kenapa Kyungsoo di tarik ke dalam apartement itu. _Oh jadi dia pewaris grup KS, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Jongin, maka tidak ada satupun yang bisa memiliki Jongin. Kau tunggu saja Kyungsoo. _Ucap dalam hati Kristal sambil menunjukan smirk jahatnya dan berlalu dari apartemen Jongin.

Di dalam apartemen Jongin

"Jongin, pulanglah .. membawa Yejin pun tidak apa - apa hiks." bujuk Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

"Dari mana kau tau apartemenku Kyungsoo?DARIMANA?" Bentak Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. Dan mendorong Kyungsoo ke belakang sehingga dia terjatuh dan perutnya mengenai ujung sofa.

BRUKK.

_Appo Jongin, perutku sakit sekali_ . Tapi Kyungsoo mengabaikan rasa sakitnya,Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin dan menangis tersedu - sedu. Melihat Kyungsoo begitu sedih Jongin hanya terpaku tanpa membalas pelukan Kyungsoo . Jongin langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Yejin berkali - kali tapi nomor yang di tuju itu tidak langsung melempar handponenya ke arah dinding hingga ancur berantakan. Mendengar handphone Jongin di lempar, Kyungsoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin kecang menangis. Jongin masih diam hingga Kyungsoo lelah menangis dan tertidur di pelukan Jongin.

Mengetahui Kyungsoo tertidur. Jongin langsung mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style ke arah tempat tidurnya. Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo hingga pundaknya. Jongin terduduk di pinggir kasur dan memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tirus dan memucat. Dia memegang pipi Kyungsoo.

"_Kau bodoh hem.. Kenapa tidak menyerah saja? Kau tahu, aku hanya mengingini saham dan perusahaanmu_." Jongin bangkit dan langsung tidur di samping Kyungsoo.

Pagi harinya sebelum Jongin bangun, Kyungsoo sudah memasak di apartemen Jongin.

"Pagi Jongin , makanlah itu. Maaf hanya ada telur dan susu" kata Kyungsoo sambil memcuci peralatan masaknya.

"Kau pergilah dari sini. Aku akan pulang ke rumah hari ini" tegas Jongin sambil bersiap - siap pergi ke kantornya.

" Benarkah? Iya aku akan pulang, setelah aku membereskan apartemenmu " Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memeluk punggung Jongin, Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan dia langsung berangkat ke kantornya ,setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dia langsung bergegas menuju Cafe SM.

o-o

Sesampainya ke Cafe itu Kyungsoo segera mencari Yejin . Di pojok ruangan cafe, dia melihat wanita cantik dengan gaya yang elegan. Dan seseorang pria yang tampan berambut merah terang. Mereka melambaikan tangan ke Kyungsoo . Dengan senyuman Kyungsoo mendekati mereka

"Anyeong Yejin, Junho. Sudah lama menunggu?"

" Ah tidak Kyungsoo sii mungkin setelah aku menceritakan ini. Kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. " Sekali lagi atas nama diriku dan istriku aku meminta maf Kyungsoo sii. "

"Iya silahkan kita mulai pembicaraannya" jawab Kyungsoo sambil meminum kopinya

"Kyungsoo siii, selama ini aku berpura - pura menjadi pacar Jongin sii. Aku sekretaris Jongin dan Junho ada lah manager di kantor Jongin. Kami melakukan kesalahan dan Jongin sudah mengetahuinya, dia berjanji tidak akan memenjarakan kami jika kami mengikuti perjanjian dia. Perjanjian itu menjadi pacar suamimu. Jongin sii juga bilang perjanjian ini akan berakhir jika kau hamil Kyungsoo sii. Mian Kyungsoo sii. Semua yang ku lakukan hanya sandiwara. Aku sangat mencintai Junho.. Jangan penjarakan kami hiks." Yejin menjelaskan semua sambil menangis dan memegang tangan Kyung

"Tenang saja Yejin sii. Aku akan melindungi kau dan Junho, jika kau benar - benar pergi dari kehidupan Jongin."

"Benarkah Kyungsoo sii, gomawo. Gomawo Kyungsoo. Hm.. Mungkin saatnya aku dan Yejin harus pergi dan menjauhi kalian berdua" jawab Junho sambil berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"terima kasih Yejin ah sudah menjelaskan kepadaku dan aku akan jamin kalian aman . Akan ku minta bawahan ayah ku menjaga kalian sampai Jongin melupakan masalah ini. Aku ada janji aku duluan Yejin ah dan Junho ah. Anyeong"

Kyungsoo lega dan tersenyum senang. Selama ini suaminya tidak pernah menghianati dia walaupun di hati suaminya itu bukan dia. Kyungsoo pulang dan dia menelepon Jongin untuk datang ke resepsi pernikahan Kris dan Zitao.

" Yoboseyo Jongin, Kris mengundang kita di pernikahannya hari ini, bisa kah kau menemani ku ke acara resepsinya"tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan rasa deg deg an nya.

"Tidak bisa, aku mau ke Jeju ada bisnis disana aku pulang dua hari lagi."Setelah Kyungsoo mendengar kata - kata Jongin , Kyungsoo langsung lesu dan menjawab seadanya.

"Baiklah, akan aku siapkan keperluan mu untuk di Jeju "jawab Kyungsoo dan langsung pulang untuk bersiap- siap ke pesta Kris dan menyusun kebutuhan Jongin selama di Jeju.

o-o

Kyungsoo sudah merias wajahnya, dia mengenakan dress terusan yang berwarna baby blue tanpa lengan dan di daerah bawah gaunnya di hiasi bunga bunga baby breath. Kyungsoo datang sendiri di resepsi itu. Semua orang terpan melihat kecantikannya. Dia mencari Luhan , Sehun dan Lay noona tapi mereka belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya.

Di kejauhan Kris tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo datang .

"Oppa , chukae ya. Semoga kau langeng dan berbahagia dengan Tao." Ucap Kyungsoo semangat sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kris dan Tao . Setelah itu Kyungsoo segera bertemu dengan teman - teman lamanya. Karena teman Kris itu juga teman sekolah Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, hyung itu siapa? Wanita yang berbalut gaun baby blue, kenalkan padaku ya ya ya " tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukan aegyo nya yang maha dasyat dan Kris pun tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Itu Kim Kyungsoo, hahhhh akan ku kenalkan . Tapi jangan pernah mendekati dia" jawab Kris .Dengan berat hati Kris mendekati Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol segera merapihkan baju dan rambutnya. Duda beranak satu ini memang suka bergaya jika melihat wanita cantik di depannya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari - cari Luhan.

"Kyung, kau kenapa?kenalkan ini temanku Chanyeol , Park Chanyeol" kata Kris.

"Ehem. Aku Park Chanyeol. Presdir group PCY" sambil merapikan rambut nya #kaya sehun di goodbye stagenya overdose

"Ishhhhh sombong sekali kau Chanyeol. "Kata Kris sambil tertawa mendengar Chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus playboynya.

"Aku Kim Kyungsoo. " Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum "Hmmm aku pergi dulu yah, aku ingin mencari Luhan" Kyungsoo langsung melesat pergi

"Hm ne" lirih Chanyeol.

Ketika di pojokan dekat pintu keluar Kyungsoo melihat seorang anak kecil menangis, dia menghampiri anak itu untuk di bawa ke orang tuanya lagi

"Nama mu siapa? Kemana umma dan appamu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membelai lembut surai Chanhyun

"Hiks hiks Chanhyun takut ahjuma cantik, appa dari tadi menghilang , kata appa ummaku sudah ada di langit menjadi bintang "rajuk Chanhyun sambil memeluk kaki Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan badannya ke depan wajah Chanhyun.

"Mian Chanhyun, ada ahjuma Kyungsoo disini. Sini aku gendong agar kita bisa mencari appamu"

"Ahjuma hangat seperti umma. " Setelah berbicara itu Chanhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Mencari - cari ayahnya . Chanhyun melihat sosok yang mirip dengan tinggi, rambut merah , mata yang sama seperti miliknya dan orang itu banyak tertawa seperti tidak tahu kalau anaknya menghilang.

" Itu Appaaaaaaa." Teriak Chanhyun waktu melihat Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung mendekati orang yang di sebut appa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aigooooo, Chanyeol sii. Jangan meninggalkan anak manis ini sendirian." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan Chanhyun

"Mian Kyungsoo sii."Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukan senyum mautnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Bye bye Chanhyun manis. " Kyungsoo meninggalkan duo Chan itu menuju rumahnya.

o-o

Kyungsoo berbelanja bulanan dan membeli bahan untuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Tao yang jatuh pada hari ini. Dia ingin beristirahat di Cafe sebelah kantor suaminya.. Tiba - tiba dia tidak menyangka bertemu Chanyeol.

"Kyung, bagai mana bisa kita bertemu disini?apakah kita jodoh?" Canda Chanyeol sambil menarik bangku untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau ada - ada saja Chanyeol. Aku baru selesai membeli kebutuhan rumah dan kau sedang apa disini?"Tanya Kyungsoo

" Heheheh aku abis mengantar Chanhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Ohh begitu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyung kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membolak balikan menu di hadapannya.

"Apa saja Yeol, kemana Chanhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencari- cari Chanhyun di cafe itu.

"Hm.. Dia pergi bersama ibu mertua ku. Mertuaku mengajak Chanhyun untuk mengunjungi makam istriku. Aku tak bisa ikut , aku malu jika harus menangis di depan ChanHyun "

Jongin ingin makan siang dengan kliennya dan tujuan cafe yang Jongin tuju itu sama dengan yang Kyungsoo datangi karena tepat di sebelah kantor Jongin. Tiba - tiba dia kaget melihat istrinya dengan pria lain. Dia membawa kliennya ke mobil lagi dan dia sendiri menemui Kyungsoo

"Oh jadi begini pekerjaanmu saat aku tidak ada? Aku sudah mengira dari dulu." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjukan senyum sinis ke Kyungsoo.

"Hei bung, kau siapa? Seenaknya saja kau berbicara seperti itu." Tanya Chanyeol dengan menahan amarahnya.

"Tanyakan saja kepada wanita di depan mu. Wanita berwajah polos berhati iblis. Oh ya aku tinggal dulu , selamat tinggal KIM KYUNGSOO oh maaf salah... DO KYUNGSOO" ucap Jongin sambil pergi dari Cafe itu

"Chan, hiks sudahlah, jangan menambah masalah lagi hiks." Cegah Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol yang ingin menonjok Jongin.

" Memang dia siapa Kyungie?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Dia Kim Jongin suamiku hiks."Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menangis.

Deg Chanyeol speechless.

"Kyungie, mukamu pucat,mau ku antarkan pulang?"Tanya Chanyeol lembut

"Ani aku pulang sendiri saja Chanyeol. Maaf mengganggumu"pamit Kyungsoo sambil bergegas mengambil barang belanjaannya. Dan pulang ke perjalanan Kyungsoo masih menangis dia takut Jongin akan pergi dari rumah lagi.

o-o

Sesampainya di rumah,Kyungsoo langsung mencari Jongin, untuk menjelaskan semuanya, dia melihat Jongin yang ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dengan wajah memerah Jongin mengacuhkan Kyungsoo dan tetap menaiki tangga itu.

"Jonginie,dengarkan aku dulu. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja bertemu di cafe itu, aku tadi habis berbelanja untuk kebutuhan rumah kita .lalu dia datang, kita pun belum sempat mengobrol." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil menarik tangan Jongin.

Jongin langsung bergegas menaiki tangga, dan sesekali melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo. Karena merasa risih Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kencang se hingga dia jatuh kebelakang dan langsung berguling sampai bawah tangga. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo pingsan. Kepala dan paha mengalir darah segar. Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo ,yang tergeletak di bawah tangga. Dan berangkat menuju kantornya lagi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri.

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menemani mereka mencari kado untuk Tao yang hari ini berulang tahun. Luhan menelpon Kyungsoo tapi tidak di angkat. Dia bergegas masuk ke rumah Kyungsoo. Luhan syok melihat Kyungsoo sudah tak berdaya di bawah tangga.

"Kyungie, Kyungie... Bangun hiks. Sehunie palli angkat Kyungie hiks" isak Luhan. Sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo

Luhan merasakan dejavu, sudah dua kali dia menemukan Kyungsoo terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini, lebih parah nya ini Kyungsoo bersimbah darah dari kepala dan pahanya. Luhan menangis tersedu - sedu memeluk Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Suho.

" Hiks Sehunie cepat darah nya ini tidak mau berhenti cepat Sehunie, hiks mulai hari ini aku mau bawa Kyungie ke rumah kita" Luhan merengek kepada Sehun , sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Luhan changi,hentikn panikmu itu,bukannya tidak mau. Kita harus meminta ijin Jongin hyung. Setelah sampai rumah sakit nanti aku akan bicarakan ini ke Jongin Hyung" ucap lembut Sehun sambil tersenyum memandang istrinya di belakang. Sebetulnya dia panik, tapi dia tidak mau terlihat panik di hadapan Luhan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Suho langsung berlarian ke Ruang UGD.

"Kenapa dia Hanie?"

Tbc

* * *

**Dela** : tenang aja chinggu crack pairnya kemungkinan nya kecil. di tunggu yah nextnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**zoldyk** : terima kasih ya udh love ama ff ini.. Aku seneng bgt baru pemula ada yg suka ama ff ku. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**doaddict **: pasti akan aku perbaiki . Terima kasih sudah membagi ilmunya. :)Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**httstzz** : heheh awalnya mau jg sih Yaoi tapi blm dapet feelnya, jadinya gs dlu mungkin ff nantinya yaoi. Terima kasih ya udh mereview . Kalo aku buat lebih menderita lagi. Bisa bisa aku di demo kyungsoo ama jongin #plak . terima kasih sudah mereview

**yixingcom**: iya itu beneran di ceritanya itu si Jongin rada sensi ama cewe. :)Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**fuyu no sakura**: terima kasih ya untuk dukungan kamu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**SMayanti** : hehehe waduh harus di amanin nih Jongin. Nanti dia kapok lagi main di ff ku heheh. Maunya sih aku bawa kabur, tapi nanti aku di cakar2 fans Jongin lg hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**Rechi**:siap rechi aku lanjut. Jangan bosen - bosen bacanya kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

** **_a.t.i.n.a.a.k.a.i.s.o.o_**:** sip udh aku lanjut ya. terima kasih ya untuk mereview dan membaca.

**Kim Hyunsoo**: berhubung lagi libur, aku update fast chingu. Terima kasih untuk mereview dan membacanya. Semoga ga bosen ama ff ku. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**T.a**: hehehe iya tenang aja tinggal 2 chap lagi. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**exindira : **sip aku akan lebih teliti lagi . terima kasih sudah mengkritik aku. Terima kasih juga untuk mereview dan membaca ff ini .

**kkamjong cute : **iya akan aku bereskan .terima kasih sudah mengkritik aku. Terima kasih juga untuk mereview dan membaca ff ini . akan aku perpanjang lagi alurnya.

**nam mingyu: **. terima kasih sudah mengkritik aku. Terima kasih juga untuk mereview dan membaca ff ini . sudah aku lanjut ya nam silahkan di baca.

**SyiSehun : **hehheheh jangan di ceburin . di culik aja hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**xing mae30: **sudah aku next ya. Silahkan membaca terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview.

**lisnana1**: kalo Kyungsoo sama Kris si Tao di kemanain tuh hehheh ga papa aku udah seneng banget kamu baca dan mereview . sudah aku update ya . silahkan membaca

**Rly. :**sabar – abar jangan nangis . tinggal 2 chap lai kyungsoo menderitanya. . Terima kasih juga untuk mereview dan membaca ff ini

**aqila k : **Jangan di gampar kasihan .hahhhha kalo kamu udah siap di cariin fans D.O sedunia silahkan culik aja** . **kiding. sudah aku update ya Terima kasih juga untuk mereview

**Rly. : **mungkin jongin lagi labil Kyu jadinya gini deh heheTerima kasih juga untuk mereview dan membaca

**l xi : **huaaaaa terima kasih banyak ya , jadi malu kasih udah mereview ne, aku sudah update , silahkan membaca**.**

* * *

Anyeong.. Terima kasih sudah membaca LOVE ME HURT ME

Mungkin 2 chapter lagi akan end.. Jadinnya aku perpanjang perchapternya.. Aku masih bingung. Mau sad ending or happy ending ada yang mau kasih masukan?

Oh ya maaf saya masukin Lee Junho 2pm soalnya bias ku juga . Maaf juga disini Baekhyun udh meninggal, abisnya masih sakit hati ama dia heheheh bercanda

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini.

Hunhanrakaisoo

* * *

Jangan lupa review ya. GOMAWO


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Love me hurt me

Main cast :Kyungsoo (gs)

Jong in

Kris

Park Chanyeol

Hunhan couple

All exo member 12OT

Gendre. : sad , angst, romance , maried life

Rating. : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: Kyungsoo terjatuh di tangga, Jongin masih mengacuhkan dirinya , Chanyeol emosi dan kini Kristal membuat masalah.

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

* * *

Spesial thanks to :

**(****Doaddict**** ; ****exindira ;**** nam mingyu ; Kim Hyunsoo ; ; Smayanti ; xing maE30 ; **a.t.i.n.a.k.a.i.s.o.o** ; aqila k yixingcom ; melizwufan ; kyle ; SyiSehun; kyungiNoru; lisnana1 ; meCa ; Fuyu no sakura; iyas ; guest ; Rly. ; Hunhanexo; ta****)**

Mian lama update , belakangan ini sibuk nyari kerja, jadinya ga kepegang nih ff LL janji deh end chap bakal fast update . maaf juga kalo ada yang kepotong – potong sampe emosi ini kenapa di pindahin dari word ke malah banyak ilang kata – katanya.

* * *

Hari ini Luhan dan Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk menemani mereka mencari kado untuk Tao yang hari ini berulang tahun. Luhan menelpon Kyungsoo tapi tidak di angkat. Dia bergegas masuk ke rumah Jongin. Luhan syok melihat Kyungsoo sudah tak berdaya di bawah tangga.

"Kyungie, Kyungie... Bangun hiks. Sehunie palli angkat Kyungie hiks" isak Luhan. Sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo

Luhan merasakan dejavu, sudah dua kali dia menemukan Kyungsoo terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini, lebih parah nya ini Kyungsoo bersimbah darah dari kepala dan pahanya. Luhan menangis tersedu - sedu memeluk Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke mobilnya menuju rumah sakit Suho.

" Hiks Sehunie cepat darah nya ini tidak mau berhenti cepat Sehunie, hiks mulai hari ini aku mau bawa Kyungie ke rumah kita" Luhan merengek kepada Sehun , sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kyungsoo.

"Luhan changi,hentikn panikmu itu,bukannya tidak mau. Kita harus meminta ijin Jongin hyung. Setelah sampai rumah sakit nanti aku akan bicarakan ini ke Jongin Hyung" ucap lembut Sehun sambil tersenyum memandang istrinya di belakang. Sebetulnya dia panik, tapi dia tidak mau terlihat panik di hadapan Luhan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Suho langsung berlarian ke Ruang UGD.

"Kenapa dia Hanie?

Chapter 4

" Hiks eonni... Soo Soo terjatuh di tangga rumahnya..daritadi Jongin aku hubungi tapi tidak di angkat- angkat teleponnya " Tangis Luhan pecah sambil memeluk Yixing yang tadi berlari di belakang Suho.

"Tenanglah Luhanie. Kyungsoo sudah di tangani suamiku berdoa saja.. Mana Sehun?" ujar Yixing sambil memeluk erat Luhan supaya menghentikan air matanya

"Itu" dengan polos Luhan menunjuk seorang pria yang tertidur duduk di bangku depan ruang operasi dalam keadaan mulut menganga .

"Aigoooo itu suami mu Luhanie?aku kira dia tuna wisma yang sedang bermalam di rumah sakit hehehe" canda Yixing agar Luhan meredakan paniknya Luhan.

"Ahhhh oennii"Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya.. Dan mereka sama - sama bersenda gurau sampai rasa panik Luhan hilang. Yixing tau Luhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti saudara,mereka sudah bersama - sama dari sekolah dasar, hingga tidak heran Luhan akan histeris jika melihat Kyungsoo menderita.

Berjam - jam Luhan menunggu Kyungsoo di luar ruang operasi, hingga tidak terasa dia tertidur di samping Sehun sambil bersandar di bahu suaminya itu. Waktu terus berlalu , beberapa jam kemudian jam Suho selesai menangani Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah sejak tadi bangun hanya bisa tersenyum ketika kakak ipar nya berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sehun berusaha membangun kan Luhan tapi susah, akhirnya Suho menemukan cara jitu

"KIM LUHAN!BANGUN"teriak suho di kuping Luhan

"Eughhhh nanti oppa, aku mau membolos saja hari ini" Suho yang mendengar jawaban adiknya pun tertawa.

"Kau ini... Masih saja tidak berubah"

"Hehehe mianhe oppa. Bagaimana Kyungsoo"jawab Luhan sambil mengucek matanya

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, Dia mengalami geger otak ringan , sekarang dia koma, untung saja janinnya tidak apa - apa usia nya baru menginjak dua minggu... Dia mengalami syok." jelas Suho

"Dua minggu bukankah itu sebelum Jongin pergi dari rumah"cicit Luhan sambil melihat Sehun.

"DIA PERGI DARI RUMAH?Kemana bajingan itu? Akan ku bunuh jika bertemu denganku."Tanya Suho sambil menggebu - gebu.

"Tenang saja oppa, masalah dia sudah lewat. Jongin sudah pulang kok, Kyungsoo yang cerita dengan ku, oppa bisakah Kyungsoo tinggal bersama ku saja setelah ini." Jawab Luhan sambil bersembunyi di punggung Sehun.

"Kau bicarakan lah dengan pusing menguruh mereka berdua. Rasanya ingin aku pecahkan saja kepalanya." Nada suara Suho sudah menurun.

Setelah itu Luhan dan Sehun bergantian menjaga Kyungsoo... setiap hari Luhan selalu tidur di samping ranjang Kyungsoo , kadang dia mengusap perut Kyungsoo seperti dia mengusap – ngusap kepala keponakannya . melantunkan lagu – lagu clasic di perut Kyungsoo sambil mengajak bicara Kyungsoo, dia pun suka menahan tangisnya dan Sehun juga sering mengajaknya bicara. Luhan sangat kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya dan juru masaknya .

"Hun, aku mau hamil seperti Kyungso... "cicit Luhan ke Sehun

" Ayey... Akan ku kabulkan jagiya, Lihat Kyungsoo ada yang iri dengan mu "Sehun langsung tersenyum dan mereka berdua suka membuat lelucon dan candaan yang ga bermutu yang biasanya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa tapi kali ini tidak ada respon sedikitpun.

o-o

Beberapa hari kemudan Kyungsoo belum sadar juga, Kris datang mengunjungi mantan yeojachingunya, tanpa di temani Tao. Tao tidak pernah cemburu kepada Kyungsoo karena dia tau sekali Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dan Kris sudah melupakan Kyungsoo.

Krrriieeeet .. Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo terbuka... Kris perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo, dia langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo

"Kyung, bangunlah... Kenapa kau terus tidur seperti ini, kata Sehun si namja datar itu kau mengandung hm...selamat Kyung, jaga keponakan ku..." Kris menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring berbicara panjang lebar Kris langsung mengecup kening Kyungsoo. _Mianhe Kyung aku tidak bisa tau akan begini aku akan membawamu pergi dari dulu. _

Kris keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo tiba - tiba dia melihat raksasa dobi melewati dirinya. Ketika itu juga si Park Chanyeol si namja rusuh itu langsung memanggil Kris.

"Kris kau sedang apa disini?" seru nya sambil merangkul pundak Kris

"Lepaskan tangan mu atau ku patahkan. Aku tadi bertemu Kyungsoo , kau sedang apa juga disini tiang?" jawab Kris sambil menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol

"Aigooo.. galak sekali manusia ini. Tiang teriak tiang. Aku mengantar anakku berobat , biasa dia kebanyakan makan es krim...hyung... Kyungsoo sakit?"tanya Chanyeol

"Ne, dia kecelakaan? Untung nyawanya selamat dan anaknya sangat lemah." Jelas Kris.

"Hah Kyungsoo kecelakaan? tidak mungkin dia bersama ku siang dan dia langsung pulang kerumahnya ."

"Iya kemarin siang dia terjatuh di tangga" jawab datar Kris

Deg..

" dia pamit denganku untuk mengejar Jongin di rumah, ada salah paham sedikit dengan ku. Kyungsoo bilang dia akan pulang sendiri ke rumah. Jadi ya ku ikuti saja sampai ke rumahnya. Setelah dia masuk rumah aku juga melihat Jongin masuk rumah ." jawab Chanyeol pelan

"Ah Yeol, Luhan bilang Jongin tidak ada di rumah atau jangan - jangan... KIM JONGINNNNNNN!KU BUNUH KAU!" geram Kris

Kris emosi langsung mengambil mobilnya dan menemui Jongin di kantornya. Dengan tergesa - gesa Chanyeol mengikuti dia takut Kris mengamuk. Ketika di kantor JI grup Kris langsung menanyakan ruangan Jongin. Kebetulan Xiumin kenalan Kris

"Noona , dimana ruangan Jongin" tanya Kris

"Mentok kiri lurus sampai mentok" jawab Xiumin heran . mereka langsung tergesa – gesa ke ruangan Jongin. Xiumin pun curiga dan mengikuti namja - namja itu

BRAKKK..

Kris mendobrak pintu ruangan Jongin. Kris dan Chanyeol kaget melihat pipi Jongin yang di elus Kristal. Kris langsung mendekati Jongin dan menarik kerah "BAJINGAN ,ISTRIMU SEKARAT MALAH KAU BERSAMA WANITA LAIN" umpat Kris

"KAU BRENGSEK JONGIN... KAU MENGHUKUM KYUNGSOO YANG TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN." Chanyeol juga berteriak dengan emosinya, bagaimana wanita yang dia sukai mempunyai suami yang bajingan yang kelewat batas.

"APA APAAN KALIAN HAH? " Jongin pun emosi melihat Kristal dan dua orang datang membuat onar di kantornya sendiri

Brugh brak brugh.

Kris dan Chanyeol menyerang Jongin membabi buta... Kristal langsung berteriak tapi tidak ada yang berani melerai pertengkaran antar direktur itu., Kris dan Chanyeol menghentikan pukulannya .

"Lepaskan Kyungsoo padaku... Aku akan menjaga dia dan anakmu..." kata Chanyeol sambil berapi - api

"MWO... "Kris kaget dengan kata - kata Chanyeol.

"Mungkin dia bukan anakku. Bisa kah kalian keluar, ini kantorku dan kalian tamu yang tak di undang"

"Kim Jongin... Ku mohon lepaskan Kyungsoo"

"Apa urusanmu sekalipun aku tidak akan melepaskan dia"

"Kau menyakiti dia, dia terlalu mencintaimu kau senang dia tersiksa , akan aku bahagiakan dia a, aku janji itu. Jika kau tidak mau melepaskan dia tunggu saja aku yang akan merebut Kyungsoo darimu."Ancam Chanyeol sambil mencengkram kerah baju Jongin

"Aku banyak tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong ini." Jongin pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Gelisah terukir di wajah Jongin. Dengan muka babak belur dia langsung berlari ke mobil menuju Seoul hospital. Di perjalanan dia seperti orang gila ,tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri.

o-o

Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin sudah tiba di rumah sakit untuk memastikan ucapan Chanyeol.

Di ruangan Kyungsoo, Jongin melihat Chanyeol sedang tertidur dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo dengan hati- hati dan mendekati wajah Kyungsoo..

" Mianhe , Jaga anakku ..." ucap pelan Jongin

Chup

Setelah Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya...

"Eughhhhhh,Oppa Jongin... Chanyeol..."cicit Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo - yaaa... Kau sudah bangun . Kim Jongin... Kapan kau datang haissss" tanya Chanyeol

"aku hanya ingin melihat dia sakit atau pura – pura sakit, aku pulang " jelas Jongin

"Jonginie... Appa..."

Deg... Detak Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti berdetak.. Dan dia berhenti sejenak tapi Jongin tidak menengokan kepalanya dan dia tetap berjalan dengan tersenyum._Mungkin ini jalanku melupakan kau sayang,mianhe aku sudah menghianatimu Bae Suzy_.

Luhan dan Sehun langsung ke rumah sakit..untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Luhan langsung memberikan buah yang dia beli di perjalanan... "Kyung, Kau pulang langsung ke rumahku ya..aku mau menjaga ponakanku sayang" tegas Luhan sambil menyodorkan jeruk ke Kyungsoo

"Tidak aku mau pulang ke rumah suamiku.. Aku merindukannya dia Luhan" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil memakan jeruk asam itu.

"Ani.. Kita semua tau apa yang di perbuat Jongin.. Aku tidak mau kau berkali – kali masuk rumah sakit ini. Cukup aku dan Sehun yang menjagamu "

" Lu, bagaimana kau berada di posisiku? Kau di pisahkan dengan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"tapi Soo... Sehun amat mencintaiku sedangkan Jongin tidak"jawab Luhan tak mau kalah

"sudahlah yeobo, biarkan dia bersama suaminya."

"tapi Hun, baiklah kau boleh tinggal dengan Jongin asal aku memantau mu pagi dan sore hari " ucap Luhan sambil memandang sinis Kyungsoo

" ne, ne ,araso umma " jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

o-o

Keesokan harinya Luhan , Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan berat hati mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke rumah suaminya . Chanyeol paling tidak rela melepaskan Kyungsoo, di perjalanan Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu – lagu mendiang istrinya seperti BABY DON'T CRY, MY TURN TO CRY, Dan I REALLY DON'T KNOW dengan suara basnya dan di ikuti oleh Sehun ... hasilnya pun menajubkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo berkali – kali menutup kupingnya ketika mereka menyanyikan nada tinggi, Luhan geram, kepala mereka ia timpuk dengan boneka pinkku – pinkku nya Sehun .

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung berpamitan karena mereka melihat Jongin baru masuk ke rumahnya.

"Jongin , aku pulang"

"..."

"kau mau aku masakan apa ?"

"..."

Kyung soo langsung mendekati Jongin , "hei, kau tidak merindukan ku?"

"tidak pernah, aku tidak ingin makan buatan mu, aku bosan"

"Baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo yang melemah.

_Mianhe Kyung , aku tidak mau membuatmu lelah dan membahayakan anak kita lagi. _

Malamnya Kyungsoo gelisah tidak bias tidur, dia bulak – balik dari kamar ke dapur, dia lapar dan mencari bahan – bahan makanan. Semenjak Kyungsoo di rumah sakit, Jongin tidak pernah men-stok makanan apa pun di kulkas nya . semenjak Kyungsoo hamil Kyungsoo menjadi manja dengan siapapun dan dia berani mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jongin. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan ke kamar tiduran di kasur Jongin dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Jongin aku mau bulgogi.." cicit Kyungsoo sambil mencium aroma maskulin Jongin.

"Buat saja sendiri ... Aku mau tidur..."

"Hufttt... tidak ada bahannya. Di kulkas tidak ada apa - apa... Hiks besok saja lah kita makan nae aegy." Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar Jongin sambil terisak.

Jongin pov

_Hiks aegya appa lelah tadi ada meeting, kenapa kau minta aneh aneh... ini jam berapa eoh?Besok pun appa ada meeting. Tidak kasihan dengan appa?hiks_

Jongin pov end

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya, Jongin langsung bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan jaketnya dia berkeliling di kota Seoul . Jongin susah payah mencari rumah makan yang masih buka tengah malam . setelah dua jam mengitari kota itu Jongin membeli bulgogi dalam jumlah banyak supaya tidak di ganggu oleh anaknya lagi. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dia menaruh pesanan Kyungsoo di nakas tempat tidurnya.

Mencium bau makanan Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya.

"Whoooaaahhhhh appa bawa kan bulgogi, ini baru jam 4 pagi." Dia langsung tersenyum dan memegang perutnya. Kyungsoo membawa bulgogi dan langsung mendatangi Jongin di kamarnya...

"Appa sedang tidur aegi..."Kyungsoo langsung mengecup bibir Jongin.

Chup

"Gomawo bulgoginya appa"ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Dia makan di samping Jongin dia merasa makan di temani, setelah makan dia langsung merebahkan badannya di samping Jongin dan dia memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

O-o

Pagi harinya Jongin kaget Kyungsoo tidur di sampingnya dengan mulut yang belepotan saus bulgogi. Chup pagi Kyungsoo . Jongin pun membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur di kamarnya. Siang hari Kyungsoo berbicara dengan suaminya.."Jongin, besok temani aku ke baby shop yah... Aku mau beli tempat tidur baju dan perlengkapan bayi..."

"Buat apa kau repot - repot ... Anakmu baru satu bulan, belum tentu juga anak itu lahir kan"

Deg hati Kyungsoo seperti tertohok dengan perkataan Jongin

"Anakku itu anakmu juga Kim Jongin.."

"Iya mungkin"jawab Jongin

"Hiks... Dengar Kim Jongin yang terhormat, kau boleh menghinaku, memukulku atau membunuhku...Tapi jangan kau hina anak ku darah dagingmu sendiri... Aku sudah terima perlakuan mu yang menjadikan ku sampah selama ini, jika kau ingin berpisah.. Akan aku turuti secepatnya, aku tidak ingin anak ini bersedih karena punya ayah yang terhormat sepertimu.. Terima kasih untuk yang kau beri selama ini, foto perkembangannya pun akan ku kirim via email. Jangan pernah berani kau menyentuh anakku, karena aku tidak akan segan- segan menghabisi orang yang menyakiti orang yang aku cintai. Aku tunggu surat perceraian kita. Kim Jongin sii" Kyungsoo merasa tidak kuat lagi. Dia menangis tersedu - sedu

"Akan ku urus secepatnya agar kau dan Chanyeol bisa bersama"

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apa - apa dengan dia.."

" Ya ya kau bohong pun aku percaya"

"Kau jahat Kim Jongin.. Kau jahat" bentak Kyungsoo sambil berlari ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Jongin terpaku dengan kata - kata Kyungsoo tadi. Tidak terasa setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya ._ perceraian, kau meminta kita bercerai._

Kyungsoo masih menangis sampai dia tertidur di rumput tamannya, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tertidur , dia langsung tiduran di sampingnya. Jongin menatap terus wajah Kyungsoo, tanganya turun dari dahinya ke hidung ke mulut sampai ke dagunya

_Kau wanita yang terindah dan tegar yang pernah ku temui. _

Setelah puas melihat Kyungsoo Jongin langsung mengendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style ke dalam kamarnya . setelah merebahkan di kasurnya dia langsung mengecup bibir Kyungsoo

chup

"mianhe Kyungsoo" dan dia langsung turun ke perut Kyungsoo "mianhe appa , aegya. Saranghae"

Malam harinya Kyungsoo menjadi dingin bila bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan Jongin , setiap dia melihat Jongin matanya pasti berair, karena dia tahu cepat ataupun lambat dia akan bercerai dan melepaskan Jongin.

o-o

Pagi harinya, Jongin melihat ke dapur, dia lega Kyungsoo masih ada di rumahnya... Kyungsoo masih memasak untuk Jongin walau dengan balutan penutup mulut, sarung tangan plastik, kacamata dan celemek pororo seperti orang yang takut terkena virus. Jongin tertawa melihat busana Kyungsoo hari ini .

"Kyung, nanti siang aku ada meeting di luar, kau mau menitip apa ?"

"heuummmm es cream ukuran jumbo" jawab Kyungsoo

"hm"

"gomawo Jongin"

Kristal mengunjungi rumah Jongin , tapi dia langsung di hadang oleh Kyungsoo di depan pintunya. "Kristal sii sedang apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus

"Akuingin bertemu Kim Jongin"

"Tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo masuk ."bentak Jongin

"oh jadi ini yang dinamai meeting mu pergi dengan mantan kekasihmu"

"hallo Jongin , i really miss you" ucap Kristal ketika melihat jongin

" Apa apa an kalian berdua... Kalian membuat kepala ku pecah" ucap Jongin sampai mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan Kristal . Dia malas bertemu dengan Kristal

Jongin pergi membawa mobilnya. Kristal pun juga pergi dengan mobilnya sendiri entah kemana... Kyungsoo penasaran dengan mereka berdua , dia langsung bergegas mengikuti Jongin

o-o

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin kemanapun dia pergi, dia melihat Jongin sejenak berhenti di baby shop yang ada di kawasan Gangnam. Jongin terpaku melihat box baby yang berwarna putih. Dia mulai berjalan ke Cafe Exo Planet.. Di kejauhan Kristal pun mengikiti Jongin dan Kyungsoo...

Sesampainya Jongin ke cafe itu dia langsung bertemu Xiumin sepupunya

"noona , hyung mana? Aku juga mau berbisnis dengan dia" tanya Jongin

"Mian Jongin hari ini dia harus di panggil presiden, dia sedang mendesain kamar cucu presiden."

" keponakannya kan juga mau di buatkan" cicit Jongin

"Kyungsoo hamil? Chukae Jongin" kata xiumin sambil tersenyum

"hehehhe aku jadi malu. Aku ingin mendekor kamar anakku noona, aku undang kalian ke rumahkku yah" jawab Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya, sambil mencari - cari suaminya di Cafe itu.. Dia melihat Jongin dengan wanita muda yang cantik . Kyungsoo langsung emosi dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"KIM JONGIN , ISTRIMU SEDANG HAMIL SEDANG APA KAU DISINI."Kyungsoo berteriak di depan mereka berdua

"KYUNGSOO JAGA BICARAMU" Jongin langsung berdiri

Jongin langsung keluar dari cafe itu.. Dia sudah malu di depan semua orang. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo menjadi kekanakan seperti itu. Jongin berjalan menuju seberang cafe dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kristal pov

_Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, kyungsoo pun juga tidak akan bisa memilikimu Jongin , selamat tinggal kim jongin ku. Selamat bertemu dengan Suzy mu"_

Kristal pov end

Kyungsoo menarik tangan suaminya tapi Jongin menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat , di kejauhan Kyungsoo melihat Kristal di dalam mobilnya dengan laju yang cepat_._

_Kristal..._ _Sedang apa dia mengikuti Jongin...__oh Tuhan.. jangan – jangan..._

"JONGIN AWASSS..."

"KYUNGSOO AWASSSSS..."

BRAKKKK...

Tbc

* * *

**Doaddict**: heheh terima kasih untuk dukungan selama ini yah, masih banyak kekurangan di ff ini apa lagi ff masukin ff ke fanfiction suka ada yang kepotong – potong L jadi keliatan kaya typo. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca

**Exindira** :terima kasih sudah membaca hiks hiks iya nih pindahin dari word ke suka ilang- ilangan L jadi bingung ngatasinnya sampe di edit berkali – kali . terima kasih untuk reviewnya

**Nam mingyu** : waduh waduh si Jongin bisa abis nih ama kamu . hiks antara seneng ama sedih ini ff kaya sinetron heheheh. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Selamat membaca ne

**Kim hyunsoo :** maaf aku lama update nih, aku dah update yah silahkan membaca .terima kasih mereview

**o****n****: **udah aku lanjut ya, thanks for review dan membacanya

**SMayanti**:hehheh iya iya aku tampuk ya ide dari mu hehehe . terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**xing mae30****: **iya nih Kai napeun namja , aku sudah lanjut yah. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca

**a.t.i.n.a.k.a.i.s.o.o : **aku sudah next ya terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca

**aqila k**: hehehe aku tampung ide dari kamu . terima ksih sudah membaca dan mereview ya.

**yixingcom**: iya nih suka kepotong gitu pas copy diffn , hehe kayaknya udah ga napsu si jongin ama warisannya. terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya

**melizwufan****: **iya nih jongin lagi jahat . terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya

**kyle****: **aku tampung idemu yah. terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ya

**SyiSehun****: **iya nih tauk kapan sadarnya. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca

**kyungiNoru****: **di tunggu ya terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini

**lisnana1****: **aku tampung ide kamu ya lis , terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini . silahkan di baca lagi

**meCa****: **terima kasih ya untuk dukungan kamu. Mungkin setelah ini mau oneshoot dulu. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**Fuyu no Sakura****: **iya nih banyak kata – kata masukan kamu. yang kepotong. Terima kasih untuk masukannya. Terima kasih sudah membaca

**Iyas**: huahhh kamu review aku sudah terima kasih banget. Iya aku tampung ide kamu. Terima kasih sudah membaca

**Guest****: **sudah aku lanjut Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**Rly. ** : hehheheh jawabannya sudah ada di awal ff. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**Hunhanexo**: miannnnn kelamaan update. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**Ta****: **aku tampung ide kamu yah**.** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

* * *

Huaahhhh ga terasa udh mw habis next chap end, reader

Terima kasih sudah membaca ffku selama ini

Hunhanrakaisoo

* * *

Jangan lupa review ne , gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 end

Love me hurt me

Main cast :Kyungsoo (gs)

Jong in

Kristal

Park Chanyeol

Hunhan couple

All exo member 12OT

Gendre. : sad , angst, romance , maried life

Rating. : M

Disclaimer : Kaisoo and other exo itu punya Tuhan and SM , pinjam dulu namanya hehehe...

Summary: akhir dari semuannya

Maaf kalo alurnya aneh atau kecepetan... Maaf juga kalo banyak typos..

Kaisoo shiper and all coupe exo

No bashing ne...

Spesial thanks to :

**semua folower story dan author**

**( ****melizwufan****; ****SMayanti****; ****meCa****; ****exindira****; ****xing mae30****; nadsfrri ****; ****KyungiNoru****; ****fuyu no sakura****; ****Florist****; ****lisnana1****; ****nam mingyu****; ****Mochi****; ****SyiSehun****; ****UnknownBanget****; ****zoldyk****; ****Entrust****; ****Guest****; ****Rly. ****; ****humaira9394** ;** tika ariani****)**

**Sebelumnya minta aku mau minta maaf dulu aku ga bisa cepet update gara – gara kepikiran aku ga dapet tiket TLP hiks hiks padahal mau liat biasku Baekhyun Oppa... selamat ya yang bisa nonton EXO LIVE ... kemungkinan aku tetap datang walaupun hanya di luar atau datang ke bandara hehehe.. Kalo bisa direview kalian ceritain dong kegiatan disana**

**EXO K + EXO L + EXO M = WE ARE ONE**

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya, sambil mencari - cari suaminya di Cafe itu.. Dia melihat Jongin dengan wanita muda yang cantik . Kyungsoo kangsung emosi dan mendekati mereka berdua.

"KIM JONGIN , ISTRIMU SEDANG HAMIL SEDANG APA KAU DISINI." Kyungsoo berteriak di depan mereka berdua

"Kyungsoo JAGA BICARAMU" Jongin langsung berdiri

Jongin langsung keluar dari cafe itu.. Dia sudah malu di depan semua orang. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo menjadi kekanakan seperti itu. Jongin berjalan menuju seberang cafe dimana dia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Kristal pov

Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, Kyungsoo pun juga tidak akan bisa memilikimu Jongin , selamat tinggal kim Jongin ku. Selamat bertemu dengan Suzy mu"

Kristal pov end

Kyungsoo menarik tangan suaminya tapi Jongin menghempaskan tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat , di kejauhan Kyungsoo melihat Kristal di dalam mobilnya

_.__Kristal..._ _Sedang apa dia mengikuti Jongin...__oh Tuhan.. jangan – jangan..._

"JONGIN AWASSS..."

"Kyungsoo AWASSSSS..."

BRAKKKK...

* * *

"Kim Jong...in... Ba..ngun sa..yang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merengangkan pelukan suaminya yang penuh memeluk Kyungsoo erat untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari tabrakan.. Xiumin langsung berlarian melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersimbah darah.. Mobil Kristal menjauh dari kejadian...xiumin terpaku melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak mulai tak sadarkan diri..

Seorang pria yang mempunyai senyum happy virus itu dari kejauhan langsung berlari ke arah Kyungsoo...dengan hati hancur dia menangis melihat yeoja yang di cintainya tak berdaya bersimbah darah..

"Kumohon Kyungsoo... Kumohon Jongin jangan seperti ini bangun bangun.. Tolong ... Tolong ..."Xiumin menangis melihat Kyungsoo pingsan sambil memeluk Jongin ..

"Noona bawa mobilku.. Biar Kyungsoo bersamaku... CEPAT NOONA...hiks hiks" Chanyeol terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Kyungsoo.. Kyung...

_Sebesar inikah cintamu dengan Jongin.. Kyung..._

Kyungsoo segera di bawa ke rumah sakit.. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengendong Kyungsoo.. Suho kaget Kyungsoo dan Jongin berlumuran darah.. Dan Suho langsung menangani Kyungsoo..

Luhan, Lay , Sehun dan Kris langsung datang ke rumah sakit ketika Kyungsoo kecelakaan.. Luhan menangis Kyungsoo beberapa jam Suho pun keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"Bagaimana oppa hiks ?" tanya Luhansambil menangis tersedu – sedu

"Mian lu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo koma anak yang di kandungannya lemah sekali jika ini memperburuk keadaan Kyungsoo , aku akan angkat anaknya, jangan beri tahu Kyungsoo dulu, dia belum stabil aku takut dia akan terguncang.. Kau berdoalah."

"Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke Jepang di rumah sakitku, bukan aku meragukan kemampuan mu hyung tapi aku ingin dia benar - benar di bantu tekhnologi tinggi di jepng." Sela Chanyeol

"Tapi Yeol kau bukan suaminya" cegah Suho sambil menatap iba. Sebenarnya Suho lebih suka jika Chanyeol yang menjadi suaminya.

"Iya aku bukan suaminya tapi aku akan berbuat apapun demi Kyungsoo.. Ku mohon Suho uisa" Chanyeol memohon kepada Suho sambil bersujud di depan nya

"Entahlah... Kenapa kau datang terlambat coba saja kau yang menjadi suami Kyungsoo..dia akan bahagia dan tidak akan menyedihkan sepert ini . Aku akan mengijinkan mu jika dia sudah sadar dari koma, kau harusnya meminta izin ke suaminya..." Ucap Suho. Dan mereka berjalan berdua untuk mengurusi Kyungsoo.. Untuk membicarakan kepindahana Kyungsoo..

0-0

Hari demi hari berlalu , Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggal kan Kyungsoo memang keadaan Kyungsoo sudah mulai berangsur baik, tidak seperti Jongin yang masih dalam kedaan koma Kondisi Kyungsoo sudah mulai stabil. Chanyeol datang merawat Kyungsoo dengan kasih sayang...dia langsung mengurusi semua keperluan untuk ke Jepang. Meninggalkan semua yang menyakitinya .

Selama di Jepang sesekali Chanyeol membawa Chanhyun kerumah sakit itu. Dengan riang gembira dia mengikuti ayahnya kesana kemari tak sabar menemui ahjuma cantik. Chanhyun langsung masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo dan mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo

"Appa , ahjuma cantik ini kenapa? Kenapa perutnya membesar appa"tanya Chanhyun yang sedang di gendong appanya.

"Hmm... Itu ada dede bayinya sayang"

"Itu adik Chanhyunkah appa?"tanya Chanhyun

"Hm.. Iya itu akan jadi adik Chanhyun, jika appa dan ahjuma menikah , makanya kamu bujuk ahjuma cantik agar menikah dengan appa biar kita semua tinggal bersama - sama" ucapan asal Chanyeol.

"Ne appa , Chanhyun akan menangis kalo ahjuma tidak mau menjadi umma Chanhyun"

"Ne... Itu baru anak appa Chanyeol" Chanyeol tersenyum senang sambil memeluk anaknnya.. Setidaknya anak nya sudah memperbolehkan jika dia menikah lagi.

0-0

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya , merasa ada yang memegang perut nya, dia langsung melihat Chanhyun yang tertidur di sampingnya dan Chanyeol tertidur di sofa. Melihat mereka berdua Kyungsoo langsung kaget dan tersenyum setidaknya masih ada orang yang menyayangi dirinya. Chanhyun merasa terusik dan terbangun dari tidur nya dan menangis seperti kebiasaan nya, biasanya Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya dan menenangkannya .

"HIKKSSS UMMMAAAA, UMMMAAAA, UMMMAAA,HIKS" Chanhyun menangis keras , Kyungsoo langsung terpaku melihat Chanhyun menangis tersedu – sedu .

_Sebegitunya kah anak ini merasa kehilangan ummanya , akankah anak ku ini akan kehilangan appanya setelah kita bercerai. Hiks anakku tidak boleh merasakan seperti Chanhyun_

Kyungsoo pun ikut menangis bersama Chanhyun , dan mulai mengambil Chanhyun untuk di peluknya . Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu "lullaby" untuk Chanhyun sambil mengelus – elus surai keemasan Chanhyun , tangisan Chanhyun mereda dan mulai meredupkan matanya. Chanhyun memainkan ujung baju pasien Kyungsoo, dengan serak Chanhyun bertanya ke Kyungsoo.

"umma kapan pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Chanhyun dengan polosnya.

Deg Kyungsoo kaget Chanhyun sudah memanggil dirinya umma, sedangkan dia tidak menikah dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun bangun dari tidurnya dan mengelus kepala Chanhyun dan tersenyum .

"kita dimana oppa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tokyo hospital Kyung" jawab Chanyeol sambil menunduk.

"kau menjauhkan ku dengan suamiku? Kau ... argh " Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan di daerah perutnya. Chanyeol panik dengan keadaan Kyungsoo.

"kenapa Kyung? bukan begitu Kyung , aku harus menyelamatkan bayimu, disini peralatannya lebih canggih dengan yang ada di korea. " Jawab Chanyeol

Beberapa dokter menangani Kyungsoo. Ternyata hanya sebuah kontraksi hebat di perutnya . setelah itu Kyungsoo menangis

Beberapa hari kemudian keadaan Kyungsoo sudah stabil. Dia berdiam diri dan terpaku menatap langit.. Dengan keteguhan hatinya ia ingin pulang ke korea. Dia mengendap - endap keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kyung, kau ingin kabur dari rumah sakit " kata Chanyeol yang tenang ketika melihat Kyungsoo di lobi rumah sakit. Kyungsoo langsung berlari melewati Chanyeol dan tidak peduli dia di kejar Chanyeol dan beberapa perawat . Chanyeol menangkap Kyungsoo.. Dia menangis meraung - raung dan mengamuk.

"LEPASKAN OPPA... AKU MEMBENCIMU. LEPASKAN AKU. AKU INGIN KE KOREA." Teriakan Kyungsoo memekakan telinga Chanyeol . Kyungsoo mengamuk dan meronta.

"Ingat kandunganmu lemah Kyungsoo.. Jangan berbuat yang aneh - aneh" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan membelai rambutnya agar dia tenang. Chanyeol pun ikut menangisi apakah jalannya salah atau benar.

Setelah Kyungsoo tertidur Chanyeol selalu memikirkan kedepannya bersama Kyungsoo, dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Kyungsoo , sudah susah – susah dia menjauhkan dari Jongin dia masih saja mencintai Jongin.

"Kita akan pulang jika kau sudah sembuh.." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat Kyungsoo ala bridal style ke ruangan nya.

"Aku sembuh oppa... Aku tidak sakit. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan suamiku. Kumohon oppa." Kyungsoo memohon dangan muka sedihnya tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam saja

"Kyung ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sebenarnya ... sebenarnya aku mencintaimu" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunduk

"..."

"Kau besok aku datang lagi" ucap Chanyeol sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku di belakangnya

"Kau jahat oppa "lirih Kyungsoo sambil mengelus perutnya... Air matanya menetes berlomba - lomba... Chanyeol meninggalkan Kyungsoo , setelah menutup pintu, Chanyeol lemaas dan menangis karena dia tau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.. .

O-o

Beberapa saat Di Korea.

Kristal menjaga Jongin siang malam. Sepertinya Kristal sudah terobsesi dengan suami orang. Dia senan tiasa menjaga. Perasaan nya terhadap Jongin tidak pernah ada yang berubah tapi karena sikap psikonya dan posesifnya , Jongin tidak pernah bisa mencintai wanita itu lagi.

"Bangun sayang "ucap Kristal sambil mengelus – elus poni Jongin. Mata Jongin pun perlahan terbuka dan dia kaget melihat Kristal sedang ada di depannya . Jongin pun terheran – heran mengapa dia ada di sini. Terakhir kali dia ingat dia sedang berkunjung yeoja chingunya Kristal

"'Kristal kenapa dengan ku? Dan mengapa kau disini heumm ? Bukankah kita baru saja bertemu di rumah mu ? " ucap Jongin sambil mengelus pipi Kristal. Kristal kaget dan dia menatap heran Jongin dan dia langsung menyungingkan smirk jahatnya ketika menoleh kebelakang

"hiks kau tak ingat dengan ku? Hiks kau jahat hiks .Aku ini istrimu, kita menikah 5 tahun lalu. Kita kecelakaan dan aku keguguran Jongin . kau jahat ...hiks" Kristal merebahkan kepalanya ke kasur Jongin. Jongin hanya terpaku dengan kata – kata Kristal. Kristal berharap dapat membohongi Jongin dan bisa merebutnya kembali

_Jongin pov_

_Hah? Aku sudah menikah? Berapa lama kah aku koma . kasihan __Kristal__ . mianhe Changi aku melupakanmu_

_Jongin pov end _

" Changi ... berapa lama aku koma?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Kristal.

"itu..itu.. kau koma selama lima tahun . sudah kau istirahatlah sayang , aku ingin memanggil dokter " ucap Kristal tergesa – gesa sambil tersenyum . dia menyuruh anak buah ayahnya merenovasi rumah Jongin dan mengedit foto pernikahannya .

0-0

Di Jepang , beberapa bulan kemudian Chanyeol sudah datang ke rumah sakit Kyungsoo .

" oppa appo hiks hiks, perutku sakit... " Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap Chanyeol. Kandungan Kyungsoo sudah sembilan bulan, jadwal dia melahirkan pun sudah semakin dekat. Dengan tingkat strees yang begitu menekan dirinya. Akhirnya dia mengalami percepatan kontraksi.

Chanyeol panik bukan kepalang padahal dia sudah di rumah sakit dia berlarian di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus bagaimana soo? Aku takut" Chanyeol panik sambil mondar mandir di ruangan Kyungsoo.

"panggil dokter oppa"

Chanyeol langsung memanggil dokter. Terlihat sekali dia gugup seperti waktu Jongsoo lahir. Chanyeol menunggu di luar ruang operasi Kyungsoo.. Dia berjalan mondar mandir sehingga Chanhyun kesal sendiri melihat ayahnya.

"Oeeekkkkkk... Ooeeekkkkk "

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Chanhyun dan memutar mutar badan Chanhyun..

"Appa... Kau membuatku pusing" ucap Chanhyun yang sudah mencebirkan bibir bawahnya.. Chanyeol mengabaikan rajukan anaknya dan menanti bayi Kyungsoo keluar. Suster datang dan memberikan anak Kyungsoo , suster itu mengira Chanyeol adalah suaminya.

Chanhyun menarik baju Chanyeol dan berceloteh panjang lebar tentang adik barunya. Chanyeol senang sekali anak Kyungsoo lahir. Dia pun langsung menggendong anak Kyungsoo ke kamar Kyungsoo .

"kyung ini anakmu.. siapa namanya Soo.." tanya Chanyeol

"namanya Kim Jongsoo. Kita harus ke Korea oppa aku sudah siap kesana biar anakku disini saja bersama suster di rumah sakit, mian oppa " Kyungsoo langsung menggendong anaknya .

"cup cup cup Kim Jongsoo anakku yang tampan ,manis sekali ne... siapa dulu appanya .. appa Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menidurkan anaknya yang menangis . Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi. Dia tidak bisa melarang Kyungsoo pergi lagi.

0-0

Beberapa hari kemudian , Kyungsoo akhirnya menginjak tanah kelahirannya lagi

"Aku mau ke rumah ku oppa, bisa kau antarkan?"

Tanpa penolakan Kyungsoo langsung di bawa Chanyeol kerumah yang pernah ia tinggali. Dia ingin melihat Jongin dengan semua kehidupan barunya

Tok tok tok

"Siapa ya..?"Suara Kristal menggema di dalam rumah, lalu membuka pintu rumah Jongin.

"Wanita brensek sedang apa kau di rumah suamiku?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil ingin menampar wajah Kristal.

"Yeobo siapa yang datang" Jongin datang dari arah dapur dan melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah herannya.

Deg..

"Siapa ya?temanmu yeobo"tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Kristal dari belakang.

"An...I "jawab Kristal sambil tergagap - gagap dia kaget dengan semua kejadian yang ada.

Kyungsoo melihat kemesraan mereka berdua hatinya tercabik – cabik. Dia saja belum pernah merasakannya. "hiks hiks jadi ini yang kalian lakukan hiks " Jawab Kyungsoo sambil berjalan tergesa - gesa.. Tes tes tes ... Ini kah akhirnya Jongin.. Chukae..

Chanyeol emosi melihat Jongin yang tidak pernah berhenti menyakiti Kyungsoo.. Dia langsung menonjok Jongin..

Brugh

"Ini buat pecundang seperti mu. Cih ... " ucap Chanyeol sambil menonjok Jongin tanpa henti. Seakan akan kekuatannya semakin bertambah bila melihat Jongin menderita . Kristal langsung menolong Jongin yang masih syok di serang tiba – tiba

"Kita pulangg ke Jepang Yeol.." Kyungsoo segera menarik Chanyeol agar menjauh dari Jongin.

_Jongin pov_

_Kau siapa kenapa aku sangat merasa hangat. seperti aku menemui seseorang yang telah hilang dan melihat_

_Jongin pov end_

0-0

Sudahlah Kyung.. Kau lupakan semua.. Kau kan masih memiliki aku... Kau hanya perlu belaja mencintai aku dan aku akan urus perceraian kalian"

"Bisakah aku pergi ke rumah oppa Suho? Bisa kah kau mengantarku ke sana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne aku akan ke Jepang duluan "jawab Chanyeol sambil mengendarai mobilnya .

Di perjalanan Kyungsoo dia menelepon Luhantetapi Hp sahabatnya itu hanya ada kotak suara

_"Lu aku akan pindah ke Jepang.. __Jongsoo__ anakku. Dia masih di Jepang. Aku kesini hanya ingin mengurus perceraianku__.. ummm aku merindukanmu Lu"_

Setelah dia selesai menelepon Luhan. dia langsung meneteskan air matamengingat dia akan berpisah jauh dari Luhan. Setelah Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Suho . dia langsung masuk , dan langsung di sapa oleh Suho.

"Oppa aku boleh mengindap?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja boleh Soo.. bagaimana kehidupan mu di jepang? anakmu mana? Kenapa kau pulang kesini ? kau sudah bertemu Jongin? Kau sudah makan?"tanya Suho bertubi – tubi .

"hais oppppaaaaaaa... kebiasaan mu itu harus di hilangkan . aku malas menjawabnya . aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengurus perceraian ku dengan Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan air mata "

"jangan Kyung... Jongin amnesia... Kristal yang membuat kenangan baru tanpa mu Kyung.. Jangan tinggalkan dia " ucap Suho sambil mengelus rambut Kyungsoo . Kyungsoo terisak setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Aku melihat pancaran cinta dari matanya hiks.. aku hiks melepasnya oppa , hiks bahkan ketika aku menjadi istrinya dia tidak pernah seperti itu " Kyungsoo menangis sesengrukan . Suho langsung menenangkan Kyungsoo dan Yixing pun membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar tidur tamu agar Kyungsoo tenang.

o-0

Jongin sedang melangkah ke gudang rumahnya . dia ingin mengambil sepeda usang yang selalu dia pakai jika ingin bermain ke taman . di tumpukan di pojok kiri gudangnya banyak sekali barang – barang yang tidak dia kenali.

"ini apa?" ucap Jongin sambil melihat sebuah pigura pernikahan dan banyak sekali baju – baju perempuan dan barang – barang perempuan . Jongin langsung kaget melihat sebuah foto pernikahan dirinya dengan yeoja yang kemarin datang.

"KRISTALLL... KRISTALLLL" Jongin berteriak memanggil yeoja licik itu. Jongin merasakan pusing di kepalanya , semua kenangannya bersama Kyungsoo datang kembali lagi . Jongin jatuh dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

"Oppaaaaa..." Kristal sudah kaget melihat Jongin memegang figura foto Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Dia ketakutan setengah mati, dia langsung membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit dan kabur dari Jongin. Dia tau jika Jongin sudah membenci seseorang , dia akan menyuruh anak buah nya menghancurkan orang itu.

Suho menjelaskan semua ke Jongin. Dan Jongin merasa sangat terpukul mendengar semuannya , betapa bodohnya dia , betapa menderitanya Kyungsoo . dia langsung ingin menjemput anaknya dan istrinya ke jepang tapi di cegah oleh Suho karena dia masih belum sehat.

o-o

Hari ini Jongin ke jepang untuk menjemput anaknya dan Kyungsoo , dengan air mata dia melangkahkan kakinya ke bandara. Setelah menelepon Chanyeol dia langsung menuju tempat yang Chanyeol janjikan . Jongin segera tiba di rumah Chanyeol dia langsung mendapatkan Kyungsoo yang sedang mejemur anaknya .

"Kyung" lirih Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo

"ne ada apa ?" ucap Kyungsoo , dia sudah tau jika Jongin akan ke jepang .

"kembalilah ke Korea Kyung"

"ani aku akan bersama Chanyeol di jepang " ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dan memasuki rumah itu. Jongin langsung lemas dia tidak bisa memaksakan Kyungsoo lagi. Dia menghargai keputusan Kyungsoo. Jongin pun segera berpamitan dengan Chanyeol dan meninggalkan jepang.

Di dalam Kyungsoo sedang di beri nasihat oleh Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangisi keadaannya , dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Jongin dia merasa sedih tapi dia juga merasakan benci ke Jongin.

"Kejarlah Jongin, Kyungsoo, aku tahu kau berbohong ingin bersamaku.. Aku akan tetap disini dengan Chanhyun.. Aku melepasmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelap air matanya yang menetes. Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan membawa jongsoo menemui Jongin .

"Kim Jonginnnnnnnnnnn...Kim Jongin... " Kyungsoo berlarian di bandara.. Mencari suaminya yang akan pergi. Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak mau kehilangan cintanya lagi . ketika Kyungsoo berteriak – teriak , Jongin muncul dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang

"Hei kau membuat semua orang melihat kita.." ucap Jongin sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya

"Jongin..."

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku? " tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Da da da da ...pa pa pa pa"ocehan Jongsoo

"Eoh anakku ngomong apa eoh?" Ucap Jongin dan dia langsung menggendong anaknnya. Dia tersenyum anaknya begitu mirip dengan ibunya dan kulitnya sama dengan dirinya.

Sesampainya ke korea mereka langsung kerumahnya Jongin merasa lelah sekali, karena baru sebentar di darat sudah harus di udara lagi

"Kita pulang.."ucap Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Huks huks.. "Jongsoo melengkungkan bibirnya dia terganggu dengan ocehan Jongin

"Kyungsoo, saranghae.. " Bisik Kyungsoo di kuping Jongin .. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membawa Jongsoo yang menangis ke dalam baby boxnya dan menenangkan anaknya ittu dan mereka langsung bersama ke kamar mereka berdua .

Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo , langsung ia mencium bibir Kyungsoo..

0-0

4year later...

"Pagi yeobo... Kyung.. Mana sarapanku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk dari belakang istrinya yang sedang memasak. Kehidupan Kyungsoo sudah lengkap setelah beberapa bulan Insoo lahir Yeol..

"Appa ... Jangan dekat - dekat omma ku.."Ucap Jongsoo sambil mempout kan bibirnya, semenjak kecil memang Jongsoo suka memonopoli Kyungsoo agar tidak dekat - dekat dengan Jongin.

"Hueeeeeeee ommmaaaaa" Insoo menangis ketika melihat Jongin

Pletak...

"Kau ini jangan suka menggoda anak kita atau aku akan tidur dengan Jongsoo dan Insoo"

"Haissss mianhe yeobo..."

Chup... Jongin mencium pipi istrinya dan Jongsoo memutarkan matanya malas dan mendekati appanya...

Duk...

"Appoooooo... Kim Jongsoo belajar darimana kau menendang appamu" ucap Jongin sedikit meninggi

"Huaaaa ommmaaaaa tolong aku.. Aku belajar dari Sehan hyung" ucap Jongsoo sambil berlari - lari di kejar appanya.

"Jangan main dengan anak evil itu lagi"ucap Jongin sambil bercanda berlarian dengan anak sulungnya.. Semakin lama keharmonisan keluarga Kyungsoo melebihi keharmonisan keluarga Luhan.. Setiap hari Jongin selalu membawa Kyungsoo bekerja jika anak - anak sekolah.

50 tahun kemudian.

Namja tua renta sedang memandangi lautan yang ada didepannya, dan tersenyum dengan semua yang ada di pantai itu. Namja itu berjalan tertatih sambil membawa sebuah apel merah yang setiap hari di berikan tetangga jauhnya untuk istri tercintanya. Walaupun namja itu sudah renta, tapi rasa cintanya itu tidak pernah luntur untuk istrinya.

"Yeobo.. Uhuk uhuk.. Ini apel dari Jongdae." Ucap Jongin sambil mengupasi apel itu dan di suapkan ke istrinya..

"Sudahlah kau tidak usah mengambilkan apel untukku lagi, rumah Jongdae itu jauh kau harus melewati pantai dulu. Sudah 30 tahun setiap hari seperti ini " ucap Kyungsoo.. Semenjak Jongsoo mengambil alih perusahaan Jongin dan Insoo mengambil alih perusahaan Kyungsoo.. Mereka membeli rumah di daerah kampung neLayan. Memang Jongsoo dan Insoo sempat menentang mereka tinggal disana hingga Jongsoo jatuh sakit tapi Kyungsoo tetap bersikeras tinggal disana ..

"Tapi ini buah kesukaan mu sayang" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum

"Mulai besok aku tidak mau makan apel lagi. Aku membenci apel " rajuk Kyungsoo yang mempoutkan bibirnya. Kerutan - kerutan di wajah mereka berdua sudah tercetak jelas tapi Kyungsoo masih suka bersikap seperti anak kecil.

" Kyung, nanti malam Jongsoo dan Jungkook datang , ia ingin menjemput kita ke seoul untuk menghadiri pernikahan Jungkook lusa , dan Jongsoo melarang kita tinggal disini lagi karena melihat keadaanmu semakin lemah"

"Ani, oppa.. Aku sangat menyayangi tetangga desa neLayan ini. "

"Tapi Kyung, setiap hari kau hanya terbaring disini kau harus segera di obati Jungkook disana.."

Jelas Jongin sambil setia membelai surai putih Kyungsoo yang mulai menipis.

"Aku tidak mau oppa, aku sangat menyayangi desa ini huks huks" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus andalan ketika dia sedang merajuk.

"Ne ne ne ... Aku akan menemani mu di sini.. Aku akan suruh cucu kita membawa peralatannya dan mengobati halmoninya yang keras kepala ini. Aku mencintaimu Kyung"ucap Jongin sambil mengecup jidat istrinya. Lalu beranjak tiduran di samping istrinya. Kyungsoo memang sudah tiga bulan ini terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Suka sakit - sakitan dan sudah lemah untuk berjalan.

"Yeobo... Jika aku sudah tiada apa yang akan kau lakukan."Tanya Jongin

"Jangan berkata seperti itu aku tidak suka. Tetapi setiap hari aku selalu berdoa, aku yang harus lebih dulu di panggil. Karena aku tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan satu - satunya semangat hidupku. Bagaimana denganmu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Sama sepertimu Kyung"

Jongin menautkan tangan Kyungsoo dan menaruh tangan Kyungsoo di jantungnya.

"Jantung ini tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit kehilangan mu soo.. Kau tau.. Kebahagiaan terbesarku selama ku hidup yaitu bisa hidup berdua denganmu tanpa di ganggu Jongsoo dan Insoo"

"Kau ini dengan anakmu saja tidak mau berbagi" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya

"Mereka selalu memonopolimu Kyung... Kyung... mendekatlah aku ingin tidur " ucap Jongin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne yeobo.. Aku ingin tidur juga.."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mulai tertidur sambil berpelukan , dan ketika itu juga mereka menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ..

~ketika kau mencintai seseorang.. Cintailah orang itu seakan - akan dia akan meninggal esok hari , karena kau akan tau betapa berharganya dia ~ kim Kyungsoo

~karena cinta bisa mengubah semua yang hancur menjadi istimewa dan tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencintai~ kim Jongin

End

* * *

**melizwufan** Udh aku jawab di chap ini... Gapapa kok anaknya hehhehe terima kasih. sudah membaca ff ku dan mengikuti dari awal.. Gomawo...

**SMayanti** Mian aku membuat kamu seedih... Tapi akhirnya happy ending kan.. :) gomawo sudah membaca ff dan mereview ff ini

**meCa** mian. Aku ga nepatin janji fast update... Aku udh selesaikan ff ku ini.. Gomawo sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini.

**exindira** Heheheh jangan di santet... Kasihan Kyungsoo.. :) terima kasih ya kamu sudah setia mereview dan membaca ff ini. Gomawo.

**xing mae30** Sudah aku selamatkan. Terima kasih ya sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. Gomawo

**nadsfrri** Garis besarnya sih seperti itu.. Selamat membaca yak. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini

**KyungiNoru** Terima kasih ya... Aku akan semangat lagi membuat karya - karya yang lain. Gomawo sudah membaca dan mereview ff ku.

**fuyu no sakura** terima kasih sudah mereview dan penasaran ama Kristal heheh. Gomawo. Sudah mereview dan mambaca

**Florist** sip... Permintaan di kabulkan.. Tapi entahlah ini ff sad ending or happy ending soalnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersatu tapi mereka meninggal. Terima kasih sudah mereview dan membaca ff ini.

**lisnana1** Heheheh maaf end chapnya hampir 1bulan. Terima kasih sudah mereview . Yang ketabrak dua duanya lis... Aku sudah jawab di smua chapter ini..

**nam mingyu** Iya aku masih belum bisa bikin chapter panjang . Masih belajar untuk mendapatkan feel di setiap chapter. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview

**Mochi** tenang saja Kyungsoo tidak keguguran. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini

**SyiSehun** ini happy ending yah... :) terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff ini. Gomawo

**UnknownBanget** ini dari word kadang suka kepotong 100 kata . pusing jadinya . terima ksih ya untuk sarannya . terima kasih sudah membaca dan merevie**w**

**zoldyk :** terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini. Aku sudah lanjut ya

**Entrust :** terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Tenang aja entrust dede bayinya selamat kok berkat papa Jongin.

**Guest :** maaf ya , ga kembar . Insoo ga mau lahir barengan sama oppanya . terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini

**Rly. :** dua duanya rly soalnya Jongin udah keburu meluk Kyungsoo dan ga bisa menghindar ..heheh mian kalo

**humaira9394** : hehhe mian Jonginnya amnesia . huhuu aku senang kamu review panjang banget... menghargaiku.. terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini ya..

**tika ariani** : aku juga bingung. Hehhe terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ff ku

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca ff ini... Masih ada 1 ff yang belum aku lanjut beberapa bulan .. Judulnya " I love my first love"

Gomawo..

Hunhanrakaisoo


End file.
